Ghost Of You
by Shel Death By Spork
Summary: He left her, promising he would be back, sealing it with his kiss. But he never came, and she set out alone to find him, only to find death instead. And her unrested soul watched as he struggled with her death, searching for it himself...
1. Promise

**Disclaimer: **This is my first angst/romance fic so be gentle and plz no flames but that might change later. I don't own InuYasha or any other characters.

**Full Summary: **He left her, and promised he would be back soon, sealing the promise with his kiss. But as time went by, he never came back, and she set out to find him herself, but only to meet death face to face. And her unrested soul watched in pain and misery as he struggled with her death, promising that he would use the most powerful force to bring her back, to his time and her own. But as things came even more impossible…he went out and searched for death himself, putting her soul in more pain.

"…"-Dialogue

"…"_-Thoughts and dreams and flashbacks and…other stuff_

"…"**-**Not sure yet but the authoress has put it here because it's pretty

* * *

Kagome followed at a close distance behind the hanyou begging him to tell her where they were going. She had been following him for about an hour deep into the forest in the direction of the Western Lands. _The Western Lands are Sesshomaru's territory…so why are we heading in this direction?_

"InuYasha, will you just tell me what's going on? We've been walking for a while and…" She stopped when InuYasha halted in front of her; his shoulders sagged as he turned around to face her. There was something about his expression; a sadness in them that scared her. "I-InuYasha?"

"Kagome," he said slowly and softly. "I have to leave. There's something I need to take care of…"

Kagome titled her head to the side in confusion. "Is it…_dare I say it?_…Kikyou?

InuYasha scoffed amused at that comment. "What? No, it's nothing like that, why?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don' know, you're not giving me much information, here."

"I need to settle things with Sesshomaru." InuYasha blurted it out before he even realized it.

Kagome nodded. "Well, when do we leave?"

"Kagome, I'm going alone…without Miroku, or Sango, or anyone else…and that includes you."

Kagome hung her head, hurt. "Why without me?" _Did I do something wrong?_

"Listen, it's nothing personal, and you didn't do anything wrong." He replied quickly as if reading her thoughts. "I just need to do this without anyone interfering."

Kagome hung her head lower so InuYasha wouldn't see her tears. "But what if something happens to you? InuYasha, I'll die if you—."

"And that's why I'm not allowing you to come." InuYasha said firmly. "I won't let anything happen to you Kagome."

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes and looked back up at him. She sighed defeated. She couldn't change his mind, or he was too stubborn and wouldn't let her, or it was both. "When will you be back?"

"As soon as that damned half brother of mine is dead, Kagome." InuYasha said straightening up now that he had convinced Kagome. "After this, there won't be anything holding me back. Naraku is gone, and I just need Sesshomaru to die as well."

Kagome sniffed back more tears. "Fine alright but…fine." She couldn't think of a ting to say so she ran up in front of InuYasha to keep him from leaving. "I promise I'll stay out of the way! Please, let me come with you!"

InuYasha was becoming annoyed and it showed so Kagome took a step back to give him space. "Please?"

InuYasha shook his head sadly and walked around the miko, but she snatched his hand and took a deep breath before talking. "I want to stay with you."

InuYasha half turned around to face her, his eyes meeting hers. And this time, he did not look away like he had so many times before. _This is the one I love…and hurting her is tearing me apart…but she cannot come…_

"I'll stay away from the battle and I won't say you-know-what but please!" Kagome tried again but she was begging this time. InuYasha gave a weak half smile as he squeezed her hand but shook his head once more. "I don't want to say 'no' Kagome, but I have to. It's for the best."

Tears welt up in her eyes again. "Please don't do this, InuYasha. "I don't want to lose you." And she jerked her hand form his and jumped up wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Don't want to lose you." She said again only this time softer and to herself but InuYasha's youkai hearing caught it. He entangled his right hand in her long black hair and the other hand around both her shoulders. "You're not losing me, and I'm not losing you. Because I won't allow it."

"But what if he kills you?" Kagome sobbed into his neck. She felt him shrug. "Well then he kills me." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. Kagome hiccupped a sob. "No!"

"Sesshomaru is the one that's going to die!" InuYasha said frustrated. But his tone softened as she felt the girl he was holding shake with sobs. "So just calm down and—." Kagome was saying something over and over again like a chant. He leaned his head in closer to hear her better. It was still low but he could barely make out what she was saying.

"Please don't take him away from me, please don't take him away from me, please don't take him away from me…" Over and over again. She coughed and choked a sob but continued her silent chant. "Please don't go, please, InuYasha, don't leave me forever…"

He couldn't believe she was this worried about him. "Kagome I'm not going anywhere forever, except back here with you." _You told me to never make promises I couldn't keep and I will never make one I couldn't, including this one._

Kagome took another deep breath and tilted her head back to look at him, into his amber eyes that told her he desperately wanted to tell her he loved her and for her to feel the same way. "P-promise?"

InuYasha nodded once, a light smile creeping over his face. "Promise." And leaned down for his lips to meet hers and kissed her. The rest to Kagome was haze; he promised he would come back within seven days, he hugged her once more and then he left. She watched until he was out of sight then turned around to leave.

"He promised…seven days and then he will be back. If he can wait three days for me, I will wait an eternity for him."

But maybe…she would have to do just that…

* * *

Kur0: YAY! I'm actually doing good with this, eh? I know, I know, you InuXKag haters well get off my back because it's only going to get fluffier. Later! Oh and REVIEW! Ja! 


	2. Unsettled Thoughts

**Disclaimer: **…still don't own InuYasha…wish I did though…heh that would be sweet.

* * *

Kagome pulled herself out of the well with her heavy backpack behind her. She had been gone five days from the feudal era and was back on the sixth day…and tomorrow would be the day InuYasha came back.

She felt dumb telling everyone what she had played over and over in her head when she had arrived back at camp about six days ago; that when he wasn't here, she felt like apart of her was empty, like she wasn't herself when she was away from him so long. There was no doubt about it; she missed him like hell.

Hell.

Could she really take his word for it? Kikyou could be behind all of this. Tricking him into going to hell with her, trying to kill him so she wouldn't have to live with the guilt that haunted her, that she killed him fifty years ago. What guilt did he have to live with? He wasn't the one that killed Kikyou, that drove her to the point of insanity and pain and pinned him the very tree that the miko was passing by now.

Kagome sighed through all the thoughts in her head. He wasn't the one that stole her soul; he wasn't the one who helped a bandit who later turned into a demon. Keywords: He wasn't the one.

Maybe he was to blame for some of it, maybe and even half of it, or even most of it. But not for the whole thing. If anyone is to blame for all of it, it was Naraku. What Kagome couldn't understand is that whenever she saw Kikyou, it was the same thing that came out of the clay pots mouth.

_"InuYasha belongs to me. Not with you or to you. He is mine, and he will go to hell with soon. One way or another. And if I have to kill him or you…I will not hesitate. Your bond with InuYasha could never compare to mine."_

But what did that mean? She wanted to kill him, to take him away from the earth, from her…of course her bond would never compare. Kagome would never hurt InuYasha. She had stayed by him for everything, or at least tried until he finally rejected her. Like six days ago. He had done it before but he never had been gone this long and most of the times he gave in to her petty begging but only because he didn't want to hurt her. And the other way around. And Kikyou claimed she felt that way, only her feelings were stronger.

But just a little betrayal, a misunderstanding, and their love was lost. But Kagome listened to him when it seemed he had done something to betray her, and he listened to her. Sango had even said it herself; he had chosen her a long time ago without realizing it.

Kagome stopped under the tree and looked up at the bare bark she had unattached InuYasha too about a yea and a half ago. _They had been so quick to judge one another, to blame the other for the problem that was neither of them. And that had_ _caused them to fall apart._ They were close and then so far away. But not because they were both dead. They could be not two inches apart and be the farthest away from each other.

That's what held them together. Kagome and InuYasha didn't fight each other, or not physically anyway, if you don't count the SITS! They weren't so quickly to judge.

Kagome sighed, shrugged happily to herself and kept walking towards the village with a single thought.

_Or at least after the beginning we didn't.

* * *

Kur0: sorry this isn't much but I had to update and then I ran out of ideas and it came out corny and sweet and cute and stuff. But this is just preparation for what us to come. Everything seems so perfect; sure InuYasha isn't back but Kagome has a feeling he would never go back with Ms. Claypot (don't we all!) but things go down hill and six feet under…fast. Ja!_


	3. Where Are You?

**Disclaimer: **Does it look like I own InuYasha? I mean, sure I got him and Shippo locked in my closet but Shippo is for my cousin…damn it they're really trying hard to escape. You enjoy this chapter while I shut them up. Oh, and I don't own them………

**EEK! YOU HAVE TO READ THIS! URGENT! **Ok, the computer that I have been typing my chapters on is my mom's laptop that she takes to-and-from from work. Only when she brings them home do I get to type my chapters. Now, she got a new job so the laptop is gonna go bye-bye! DAMN IT! I'm getting my old computer fixed but it's really really hard! The only way I can type my chapters is on the computer at school and I only get that 20 minutes a day so it my be a while before I get my other chapters out for this one and Resurrection. My Pokemon story, I deleted it, sorry. If I decide to retype it I will but right now, all my little documents are on a pretty disc. (shiny) So Yeah. Please forgive me! I'll update when I can. LATER!

* * *

She didn't like it.

Walking into the small hut and knowing that someone would be missing kind of killed her. Especially considering that it was InuYasha that was gone.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo jerked their heads up when she walked in. Kagome set her bag down almost in front of the door way and sat down in her usual place next to Sango. Well at least it had become her usual spot for the past six in a half days. "It took you a long time to come back Kagome." Sango said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Kagome shrugged with a faint smile. "Yeah, well I thought I would take advantage of the situation and go back to stock up on supplies and go back to school while InuYasha is gone."

Although it wasn't entirely true, the others bought it and went back to what they were doing before Kagome arrived. Kagome had only went to school for two of the five days and didn't bring back _that_ much food and supplies.

"_Give me seven days and then I'll be back. Promise."_

_Who know, maybe he'll get back yelling for the whole village to hear how he killed his brother. _Kagome thought trying to cheer herself up while clutching the whole jewel in her hand.

Night rolled around and Kagome was lying on top of her sleeping bag, totally restless. "Where are you InuYasha? Will you be here in the morning?" Kagome turned onto her side and gave in to her exhaustion to fall into a restless sleep.

* * *

Morning. The seventh day. Kagome was waiting anxiously on the edge of the village waiting for him. "Where is he, where is he, where is he?" She muttered, hands clasped in front of her chest. "You promised, InuYasha. Please be here."

After about three hours of waiting Kagome decided to go see if maybe he was in the hut waiting for _her._ When she got into the hut, all she found was a sleeping Shippo and Kirara. _InuYasha would find me if he was in the village. So…he's not back yet._

Again it was night. Where was InuYasha…and why wasn't he here yet? He promised. Kagome told herself over and over again. Soon she was tearing up and telling herself that maybe he hadn't beaten Sesshomaru after all…

"No way!" Kagome yelled and mentally smacked herself. "InuYasha is stronger than that and he will be back." Kagome wiped her eyes and searched the area with her eyes and still found no sign of him. She sighed and with a quick look over her shoulder, she ran from the village and into the woods heading in which she was sure Sesshomaru's lands. She was desperate to find him and was beyond worried. After about a half hour of running she heard rustling in the bushes and noticed she forgot her bow and her arrows. "Great…"

She stood still and whatever had been making the sounds disappeared and she breathed relieved. Maybe InuYasha was already back at the village and he was looking for her. But hwy would he take so long getting back? Night had fallen quick and she had a feeling something was wrong. SO she continued towards Sesshomaru's lands. Whether it took her a week or a month, she would find Sesshomaru. If he was dead, that was good. If he wasn't…InuYasha was in trouble.

* * *

Kur0: DAMN IT! (grabs hand) WRITERS BLOCK! I had the idea but it slipped now you have to help me here…will Kagome die in the next chapter, or will InuYasha come back in the next chapter and Kagome die in the chapter after that? Whatever happens, sorry guys, InuYasha can't die and Kagome HAS to. PLZ HELP ME! And Um, review! 


	4. I'm Back But You're Gone

Don't own InuYasha…..ooh….

Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a bit…I was kinda getting' ready for surgery but other than that I have no excuse…except for exams! this story will be um…post phoned for a while…in fact, I'm thinking of deleting it so I guess we'll have to see.

InuYasha bursts in. "You!"

'InuYasha! What brings you here?'

"I have business with you, wench! Now, I'll ask you only once…"

'Ask away, my hunted prey.'

"I'm going to ignore that. Now, where is my bow?"

'…Your…bow?'

"Yes." He grit his teeth. "The bow around…well, you know!"

She titled her head. "You mean the bow around your pants?"

Now that she mentioned it, InuYasha was holding onto his hakamas "Yes…THAT bow. Hand it over and I won't kill you."

'Oh InuYasha, it's just not that simple.'

"Oh really? How so?"

'I have a disclaimer!'

"…Dammit. You got me there."

* * *

InuYasha trudged back to what he was sure Kaede's village. He was bruised, and cut, and he was sure his left wrist was broken as it hung limply at his side. Sesshomaru ran away…again! But this time, he ran away half dead. InuYasha smirked.

Even Sesshomaru wouldn't last that long…not with that wound to his chest…

_That Inuyoukai landed..but on his bad leg, glaring at his younger half brother. _

"_See that Sesshomaru! I ain't so weak am I?" _

_His brother didn't speak. He carefully pulled his brothers sword from his chest and in the process getting his hand burned. After carelessly throwing the sword to the side, the youkai prince, limped away._

InuYasha smirked again. He knew he had over stayed and it took nearly eight days to get where he was now and everyone was probably worried and if he knew Kagome—.

_Kagome…_

She was probably killing herself over him being late. After all, he _had _promised. He sighed again and sat down on a tree root. He couldn't hold it in any longer. I he didn't tell someone h would go nuts. So to no one he slumped his shoulders and said…

"I miss you Kagome."

* * *

_She was attacked. It was a small youkai but a youkai nonetheless. She tried to dodge but it hit her spine. Damn it…she even found a bow too. Was it a snake demon? She didn't know but it hit her and she tried to move but she was paralyzed. Her legs wouldn't move…her arms were useless. She knew she was going to die and even though she couldn't feel it…she was crying. "I'm sorry InuYasha…I tried."

* * *

He reached the village not long before sunrise. He looked around hopefully for Kagome but she didn't come. "Stupid wench." He grinned. "She's still asleep."_

He found the hut that they usually stayed in and pushed aside the flap and entering the still and dark hut.

Sango was asleep in the corner with Shippo next to her though not as close as he usually was to Kagome. Miroku was sitting up sleeping in the corner across from her with a hand print on his cheek. Kirara was curled up on Shippo.

_Wait—_

He froze. Let's see, Sango in the corner, Shippo next to her, Kirara on him, Miroku in the other corner…where was Kagome?

InuYasha searched frantically before darting out of the hut again this time towards Kaede's and slipped inside careful not to wake the old hag. To his surprise, the hut was empty. No Kaede, no Kagome, just some messed up bedding against the other wall.

The hanyou burst outside, knocking the flap off its hangers and it collapsed to the ground. He found the old miko and three other men from the village in a small circle with their useless katanas. "Hey, Kaede!"

Kaede turned around slowly to find the dog demon come rushing up behind her. She sighed. "Aye, InuYasha. No name calling this morning?"

InuYasha obviously looked confused but Kaede waved her hand. "Ye been gone quite a while, have ye forgotten 'old hag'?"

InuYasha blinked. "Oh right. But that's not important! Kaede, Kagome is—."

Kaede hung her head. "So…ye have been here long enough to find out?"

InuYasha nodded solemnly. Kaede heaved a sad sigh. "Of course, I'm sure Kagome was the first thing on ye mind."

Another nod. "Well, where is she?" Kaede's one good eye looked to the half demon sorrowfully. "I don't know."

He froze again. "No one does. She disappeared about last night, waiting for ye."

InuYasha's fist clenched at his side. "And she left?" His tone was full of anger…but not at Kagome. At himself.

"I—I should've come sooner."

"Are ye mad? You're injuries are so severe, how can ye even stand right now?"

InuYasha ignored the old miko and sniffed the air for any evidence of Kagome's scent. It was faint and something else was mixed with it.

Was it? No…it couldn't be! _It couldn't be!_

Without another word, the boy dashed off towards the girl's faint scent. _Please, please, please, please hang on Kagome! Please!

* * *

InuYasha pushed through all the branches and shrubbery and instead of getting, stronger, Kagome's scent got weaker but he was getting closer. He could see a clearing up ahead and dashed towards it, maybe getting a better whiff of her scent. "Kag—Kagome?"_

Then he heard it. Cracking under his foot, was Kagome's bow. He didn't even hear it. He didn't hear anything. Not inches away from the bow was Kagome's outstretched hand attached to the rest of her lifeless body. He took a step backward…then forwards. "Kagome…"

She looked like she had been paralyzed. Her eyes were only a fraction open and they were a deep brown like Kohaku's…

It couldn't be her…no! No! _No!_

InuYasha gingerly made his way closer to the girl and gently touched her cheek. Ice cold. Like blood hadn't been to her cheeks in days. He folded his left arm over her waist and pulled her upright and closer to him, holding the lifeless miko as close as he could to him.

She was so cold. He would give anything for her to shiver just a little. Or lift her head up and stare at him with those brown eyes of hers and say, "InuYasha, I'm cold."

But her stiff neck lay at his shoulder. "Please…do something. Say something. Yell at me for coming home late."

_Home?_

"Yell at me for holding you too tight!" He put her arm in the back of her head, tangling his claws in her long black hair.

_Anywhere with you is home._

"Call me a baka for making you worry so much!"

_And I was so worried about you._

"Call me a baka for not picking up your scent earlier!"

_You should've waited at the village._

"Yell at me because I didn't have that flea come and tell you I was going to be late!"

_That way you would still be asleep in the hut._

"Hell, Sit me for it!"

_And I could be right there with you…_

"Sit me for stuff I didn't even do! At least not yet!"

_But please Kagome…_

"Don't leave me!" He had practically yelled it. Even though no one was around, he wouldn't let it show, the tears forming in his golden eyes, so he buried his face into Kagome's hair.

She no longer had that sweet scent that he couldn't help but love. It was the scent of death. He hated it. Whoever-whatever-did this was _not _going to live long.

How was he going to bring her back like this? It didn't really matter. He scooped her up gently in his arms shaking the rest of the remaining tears and slowly walked back to the village.


	5. Tears

**(FIREWORKS)**

**Shippo: **Whoa….exploding colors…

Kirara meows.

Happy Fourth Of July! (waves a flag with a leaf on it) ……oops, wrong flag.

* * *

'I don't own InuYasha! There happy? Stupid lawyers…' 

InuYasha is still sitting there in the corner. 'Weren't you going to leave? I returned your bow to you!'

He sighed. "Yes and good for you but unfortunately the damned door is locked."

'Oh? I wonder who could've done that…' and hides the key.

"Yes I wonder. When are you going to let me out?"

'That depends, are you busy tonight?'

"I refuse to answer that."

'I'll take that as a 'no' and keep you here for a while longer.'

"Oh and another thing! How dare you kill Kagome in this ridiculous fic!"

'I'm sorry but it was an idea after all. Anyway people seem to like it.'

"Feh. Damned ningens. You all have weird taste in fics."

'Yes well…oh shut up or I will keep you here longer.'

You guys seem to like this fic…Cool!

* * *

_**Ghost Of You**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Tears

* * *

**__This isn't real…_

That had to be the fourth time he had told himself that. After gently laying the now dead Kagome on her broken back on the sheets, he leaned back sighing heavily. When Miroku and Sango find out, they would probably blame him for not protecting her. Especially Shippo.

InuYasha rubbed his eyes. After a deadly battle with Sesshomaru this is not what he wanted to come back too. He had promised. _I promised damn it! _Pounding his fist against the floor, the inuhanyou's ears picked up the familiar voices of the monk and the taijiya.

He got up slowly and walked out of the hut to greet them.

Sango was holding onto Shippo and yelling at Miroku for being such a hentai houshi when she saw the hanyou come out of the hut. "InuYasha! You're back."

All the three of them looked generally happy to see him until they noticed his bowed head and puffy red eyes. "InuYasha?" They all froze.

InuYasha searched the ground as if it had an answer. Finally he looked up to meet everyone's worried faces. "We need to talk." He choked out.

The three looked from each other and back tot heir friend. "About what?" Shippo asked cheerfully clearing the awkward sadness in the air. "Does Kagome know you're back yet?"

InuYasha started to nod but then shook his head. _She'll never know…_

Sango bit her bottom lip. What happened between those two? She looked on with a look of concern as Shippo babbled about how Kagome should be awake by now.

"I'll go wake her up!" The kitsune jumped from Sango's arms.

InuYasha stamped his foot down in front of Shippo before he could make it in. "Don't go in there." His tone was firm. A little too firm.

Shippo tilted his head as he looked up at InuYasha. "But Kagome would be happy to see you InuYasha. She's been worried sick about you since you took a whole extra day to get back."

InuYasha bit his lip to keep from…what, crying? He wouldn't do that again. Not in front of his friends, not in front of anyone. It had been shock that had triggered the tears earlier. That was all.

He took a deep breath. "Kagomeisdead." It sounded like one word he had said it so fast. No one had caught it. No, someone must have! He couldn't say it again…

"What did you say?" Miroku asked.

Another deep breath. "I said, Kagome is—gone."

Again, they exchanged glances. "Gone?" Sango asked, her patience thinning. "What do you mean gone?"

InuYasha blinked at the ground once. "Kagome…is dead. I found her…and she was dead." He sniffed. But it wasn't because he had smelled something. No…he wasn't going to cry again.

Sango and Miroku both had the same expression written thickly on their faces. Disbelief, shock, sadness…

Unlike Shippo. He laughed. "Yeah right. Kagome isn't dead." He jumped around InuYasha's leg and slipped under the flap of the hut.

InuYasha was looking at the ground pretty hard.

Sango took a step forward. "What…are you saying?" She choked. The hanyou shrugged his shoulders but looked up at her. "I came back. I found Kagome. She was…not breathing." Slowly, the words poured out only to leave a teary-eyed Sango and Miroku…he was studying his **shakujou** fairly hard.

Sango looked from one of the boys to the other finally letting her sadness turn to rage. "InuYasha!" She balled her fists into his shoulders. It kind of hurt. "You better tell me what the hell is going on! Please tell me you're not serious!"

InuYasha had his head turned away from the angry taijiya. Again he shrugged. Sango wouldn't take that as her answer. "Look at me! Or at least answer me!"

He didn't move.

Sango was about to hit him before Miroku took her shoulder under his palm and dragged her away from the hanyou. "Calm down Sango. Calm—."

Sango twisted away from his grip. "No!"

The flap made a hollow sound as the kitsune exited. Shippo took two tiny steps and plopped down on his tail. Usually that would hurt…but he didn't make a sound. "She's…she-she's…"

The three of them froze as they stared down at the now crying kitsune. "…n-n-not b-bre-breathing." Shippo sniffed and turned his green eyes up at InuYasha. "Y-you said you found her?"

InuYasha nodded.

Shippo wiped his eyes to make room for more tears. "You came back late InuYasha." He got up letting his bangs cover his eyes.

InuYasha felt very uncomfortable. Sango was already mad at him. He knew what was coming from Shippo. The kitsune let out one more body shaking sob before turning his fierce eyes once again on the hanyou. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

InuYasha nodded to himself. _Yep. It's _entirely _my fault._

"Shippo," the monk said gently. "You need to calm down and—."

"NO I WON'T!" Shippo shrieked back. "It's his fault! And you _know_ it is! Don't stick up for him!"

Again, all eyes were turned on InuYasha. Shippo continued, sobbing. "Why didn't you come back when you promised? Why? If you had come back…" Sob. "If you had come back on time…"

InuYasha finally looked down at him. Shippo growled. "KAGOME WOULDN'T BE DEAD!" He turned on his fox feet and fled out of the village.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other then back at InuYasha. He sighed. "I'll go get the brat." His head bowed, InuYasha slowly walked away from the couple behind him and after Shippo.

* * *

Sango lifted the flap and walked in the dark hut. Kagome…or rather her body was laying next to the far left wall in a quiet sleeping position on her back covered in a white sheet. 

The taijiya knelt beside her best friend. "Kagome?" she asked hesitantly. When her friend didn't reply, Sango folded her hands in her lap and stared at the small gap at the floor between her knees and Kagome…Kagome's body.

She took a deep and long breath. "I thought you were going to stay here until Miroku, Shippo, and I got back from the woods. So you could be here when InuYasha came back."

Silence.

"You know, even though he took an extra day to come back is no reason for you to go running out in the woods, Kagome-chan."

An even heavier silence fell over the hut. Sango continued her conversation with…well, no one really. "I know you can take care of your self but sometimes when you're so worked up about us…"

She took a shaky breath that triggered tears from her eyes and trailed down her cheeks. "You forget about _yourself_ and_ your_ needs." She sobbed a couple times before continuing once more. "And that's what made you so great. You were _everything _but self-centered so…"

She clapped her hands together and gazed around the room awkwardly biting her lower lip. "I didn't even tell you good-bye. So…good bye Kagome-chan, my best friend…"

Sango, the great demon slayer, crying her eyes out took one of her shaking hands and lightly gripped Kagome's still shoulder. "My sister I'll never have…and never will again."

Sango bowed her head and let the tears flow freely down her cheeks. What she didn't know was that a small white butterfly floated around in the corner.

* * *

Kur0: Yes this is a very sad chapter I know. I was crying while I read it. Sorry for the long updating thing…I was camping uggg…and who watched Saturday's InuYasha episode? And who cried? I know I did…(sniff) so you all seem to like this very much and I will answer all your reviews next chapter. Arigatou everyone. 

Oh and for those of you who don't know…**shakujou** is Japanese for Miroku's staff. And for those of you who did know…good job!


	6. Fazed

**Disclaimer: **Stupid lawyers…I don't own InuYasha! Happy! Jeeze…

* * *

**Sooooooooooo saddddd:** Well now you know! Glad you like it

**RoxyFoxy: **Yep and actually Ghost Of You is the title from one of GC's Songs but I love MCR too!

**Dragonfyre:** omg omg omg omg omg glad you like it!

**L1Ldumie Tk:** Yep! He did cry!

**Flamesofthemo0n:** OMG I know! Inu has feelings! Lol

**SetsuntaMew:** Hey I know I've done something right if I made you like my story when you don't usually like these kind of stories but you like…ok now I'm confused.

**Unknown Demoness:** Awww! I'm so sorry I almost made you cry!

**The Squabbit:** Right! Something happy! This chapter will kinda be all not depressing and stuff!

**Secret society of happy people:** Umm……I don't know what to say to that or if I should just …!(runs away screaming)

**Notamonkey666:** Don't worry I didn't kill your beloved Fluffy-sama…I know yeah but anyways update your story!

**Lil'Ally:** ok great! Happy you like it.

InuYasha sighed. "That took forever."

'You're a slow reader.'

"Got that right."

'…'

"Hey!"

'You said it, Hun, not me."

He growled frustrated at himself.

* * *

_**Ghost Of You**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Fazed

* * *

"There's the little brat."**_

Shippo, who had run deep into the forest after learning about the miko's death, was now sobbing quietly on a large rock.

"_She's…not…b-breathing!"_

"_IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT INUYASHA!"_

"_You were supposed to protect her!"_

Shippo sniffed. "He was supposed…" He wiped his eyes. "To p-protect h-h-her." His tail gave a flick and he turned around to see the said hanyou standing behind him. He sighed. "InuYasha?"

"Hey. You still mad at me?"

Shippo nodded. "Yes I am! So go away!"

InuYasha didn't move. "Shippo…I don't know what to say to you. You're acting like I don't care about what happened."

Shippo bowed his head. _But I'm upset! You're not even crying!_

"Well, kid," He crossed his arms. "I do care. You blame me and you know what, Shippo?"

Shippo turned around to look at him.

"You're right. I wasn't there to protect her and it was like I let whatever killed Kagome kill her."

Shippo couldn't believe his ears. InuYasha was admitting to something he had done wrong? "No wait! You're wrong!"

"How am I wrong, Shippo? You said it yourself…"

Shippo nodded. "Yeah but…I was mad. And sad. Kagome was like my mother…I couldn't sand to lose my mother twice."

InuYasha's shoulders sagged. What had he done? By Kagome's death, each one of them had lost something special.

Sango had lost her sister.

So had Miroku kind of…

Shippo lost his mother…

He InuYasha himself had lost…well, it didn't matter any more.

"Shippo, we're gonna find who ever did this to her and make them die a slow and painful death, ok?" InuYasha asked smugly.

Shippo sniffed again and nodded. "MmHmm. But what will we do with Kagome?"

"We still have to find some of the shards Naraku had. Then we'll use the Shikon Jewel to return things to normal."

"Eh? You're not gonna…gonna…"

"Ehm…" InuYasha looked back at the kitsune. "No Shippo. I'm not ready to say good-bye for good."

"No that's not what I meant!" Shippo cried balling his tiny fists by his face.

InuYasha raised an eye brow at the kitsune. "Then what'd you mean?"

"I meant that I'm surprised you're not going to become a youkai like you keep saying you are!"

"What! How could I be a youkai now Shippo!" InuYasha yelled offended Shippo would even think he would want to be a youkai. "Kagome is dead Shippo and you think I still want to become a youkai?"

"Do you, InuYasha?" Shippo asked innocent enough. InuYasha hesitated to answer. "Kagome likes me just the way I am. And I have no doubt that everyone else does also."

Shippo nodded his head a few times. InuYasha turned on his heels and headed back to the village. "Let's go."

Shippo wiped the rest of his tears away and slowly with his busy tail dragging on the ground, followed the hanyou out of the forest.

* * *

Miroku sighed, leaning against the side of the hut. Sango had been in there over an hour. Miroku himself wasn't ready to see Kagome in her condition. Kagome had been something him. Not like Sango was something him or Kagome was something to InuYasha. But she had filled up a space in his heart.

He wasn't afraid to admit the whole situation was unbearably painful for him. Miroku squinted at the sunlight and stared dazed at the ground below him. He was just a bit fazed. Of anyone he had expected InuYasha to be with the life-threatening injuries.

He sighed. "But Kagome's hadn't been life-threatening. It had killed her instantly." He said softly to himself. _She never had a chance…_

Sango came out of the hut wiping lingering tears in her eyes. Out of a near by hut, the nekomanta came running and leapt into Sango's arms. The taijiya hugged the cat. "Ohayou Kirara! Did you miss me?" The cat mewed happily in response and sat on Sango's shoulder.

Sango sniffed tears back when noticing Miroku beside her. "Houshi-sama…do you want to see Kagome-chan?"

Miroku half smiled at her. The smile you give when you pity someone. "No there's nothing to see."

"How could you say something like that?" Sango shrieked at him. Miroku just closed his eyes and hung his head. "Sango I don't wish to see Kagome in her state right now."

"But I did!"

Kirara hissed at Miroku.

Miroku nodded once. "Yes and you've been in there an hour crying. I just can't do it."

"At least I have the heart to say good-bye to her, Houshi!"

"I can't let my emotions get to me, Sango." Miroku answered firmly. "We have to be strong for InuYasha. Imagine the consequence if he comes back here and the two of us are crying our eyes out."

Sango held her breath. She couldn't bear to even think about it. "You're right, gomen houshi-sama."

Miroku held up his hand and shook his head. "No need to apologize."

As soon as he said it, InuYasha with Shippo trailing behind came into view. Miroku straightened himself and Sango attempted to make her face less pale by rubbing her cheeks. "InuYasha, you found Shippo. Is he ok?"

"I'm right here, Sango." Shippo said grumpily in a whisper walking past all three of them and into the hut. Sango sighed heavily. "What are we going to do with Kagome?"

InuYasha didn't even bother to look at them. He also walked past them but not into the hut. More towards the Bone Eaters Well. "I have to talk to someone."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other. After a two second staring contest, Sango and Kirara left and walked into Kaede's hut. Miroku slipped into their hut…

Shippo was growling like a cat at something he saw floating around in the air. Miroku's eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness to see a small glowing butterfly floating near the ceiling.

Shippo grunted out of frustration. "What the heck is that doin' in here?"

"It probably wandered in here, Shippo; you don't have to kill it."

Shippo turned sharply to the monk which distracted him from the insect. "I can if I want!"

The butterfly floated over to Kagome's corpse and landed on her red tie.

Shippo softened. "I know she's dead Miroku, but Kagome is still so pretty."

Miroku nodded in agreement. "Kagome's always has been one of the pretty ones Shippo. She's practically a moving target for any greedy demon."

"Yeah but she didn't have the Shikon no Tama." Shippo pointed out, tears clouding his gaze. "I know we have a few more shards to go but demons would still try to steal it right?"

Miroku reflected on that. _She didn't have the jewel? Demons usually wouldn't bother her if she didn't have the jewel. _Miroku looked around the hut quickly to find Kagome's bag in the corner. He checked one of the outside pockets to find the precious jewel glowing in the pocket.

There was dull red tint to it. Not the usual pink it had when it was with Kagome. _This may have something to do with her death. _The jewel was almost whole. After two years of searching they were so close.

"InuYasha wants to bring Kagome back with the jewel when we complete it but there a whole lot of other things to do with it too."

Miroku glanced back at Shippo. "Like what?"

Shippo shrugged. He was now kneeling next to Kagome like Sango had been doing swatting the butterfly away from Kagome. "Just…other things I guess."

Miroku nodded. "Shippo, the next few days are going to be rough on everyone but here's what I need you to do. Are you listening?"

Shippo nodded.

"Shippo, no more crying, alright?"

"But Miroku I—."

"I know Shippo, we all loved Kagome very much but no one more than InuYasha. I know he's upset but other than that I don't know how he's reacting."

Shippo sniffed back tears. "Then shouldn't we talk to him?"

"No that's the last thing he wants us to do. Talk to him and get a bump on the head Shippo. Or better he might kill you."

Shippo gulped this time. "Ok, I'll stay far away form InuYasha as possible."

Miroku sighed heavily. _He thinks he knows and understands everything…_ "Now we don't need to make him feel awkward. We also don't need to act like nothing has happened. Just be very respectful of this situation Shippo. And for Kami's sake leave the poor insect alone!"

Shippo gave one final swipe at the butterfly then sat down once again on his bushy tail. "Fine." He grumbled.

Miroku stood up and sat soundlessly next to Shippo. Not even his shakujou made that annoying jingling sound as the monk gently laid it down next to him. He closed his eyes like he was meditating or something. Shippo found it strange. "Miroku, what are you doing."

"Being respectful of the situation." He mumbled.

Shippo always thought it was strange when Miroku meditated like this. "Are you searching for a soul or something, Miroku?"

Miroku grunted but it sounded more like a laugh. "Sort of Shippo, why do you ask?"

Shippo stood. "When you find Kagome's come tell me. Or at least tell her I said hi."

Miroku smiled at the kitsune young innocence. "I will Shippo I promise."

Shippo gave one final nod and left the hut. He stretched. "Now to find InuYasha."

* * *

Kur0: Anyone find the butterfly strange? Yeah? I wonder why…I know I practically gave it away. Anyway, be sure to read the note next chapter! Later guys! Review! 


	7. Something To Tell

'WHAT!" She yelled into the phone. "How could they even think about suing me? I have my rights! …and my disclaimers!'

The hanyou by the door (who was still waiting for the key) sighed. "She's arguing with the lawyers again."

'How many times must we go through this? I don't own anything Takahashi Rumiko-san has come up with! Jeeze!' Slams phone down on the receiver.

"Well?"

'Idiot lawyers. Why hire so many?'

"Too many fanfics writers out there. Damn you all."

'InuYasha… must I pick up this phone and call Kagome so she can SIT you long distance?'

"Um…no I'm good."

'Good.'

----------------

_**Ghost Of You**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Something To Tell**_

----------------

Sango's head shot up as well as Kaede's and Kirara's when they heard a loud crack followed by a thud out in the forest. The taijiya ducked under the bamboo flap to see what had caused the noise.

Miroku and Shippo must have heard it also for they had stuck they're heads out of the doorway. Miroku threw a confused look to Sango and both of them with Shippo trailing behind made their way to the forest.

----------------

"Damn fucking bastards!" InuYasha ripped down another tree with his claws. He took a couple deep breaths and wiped the stinging tears from his eyes. "Damn it…now I'm crying again…damn it!" He proceeded to yell every foul thing he could think of as he ripped down branches and smaller trees.

Suddenly out of no where he stopped. He just froze. There he was in the middle of the forest yelling at no one at the top of his lungs ripping down the forest. He took a deep breath and his shoulders and ears sagged.

"What're you doing?" InuYasha hung his head in shame. "What would Kagome say if she saw you like this?" His eyes were half closed and there was a faint smile on his face, just picturing the miko there getting ready to ask him what was wrong, or SIT him or hug him. That there was the perfect combination. But he would never get SIT again, never be held by the miko, never be bugged to death about what was bother him.

Absent mindedly, InuYasha tugged at the rosary around his neck. It didn't have that pull anymore, like if he was to take it off, it didn't try and stop him.

Kagome was dead. He could take it off…but he wouldn't. His arm fell back to his side and he kicked a tree branch out of his way to leave the forest. "I'm sorry Kagome."

His ear twitched. A small white moth…no butterfly, floated past him in the direction of the well. He growled at it. "Annoying bugs."

-----------

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all made it to the forest to find a pile of broken branches and tree trunks. Some had a clean cut tot hem and some had a jagged cut.

"What manner of creature did this?" Miroku questioned, looking disapprovingly at the fallen trees.

Sango studied a tree branch that had familiar claw marks to it. She sighed and tossed the tree branch to Miroku. "I'll give you one guess."

The monk didn't even have to look at the branch. "InuYasha, eh?" He sighed sadly, shaking his head. "There are better ways of dealing with this destroying the forest."

"Not to InuYasha." Shippo squeaked, teary eyed once more. "He takes his emotional pain and turns it into physical pain."

"Pain for other things of course." The kit quickly added getting an eyebrow raise from both the monk and the taijiya. "InuYasha wouldn't kill himself…" Shippo opened and closed his mouth. _At least…I hope not…_

Sango blinked a few times to rid of the tears. "I wonder where he went…"

"Hm. He said he had to talk to someone. Maybe he went to go talk to Kagome's parents?" Miroku implied, scratching his chin.

Sango shrugged. "I don't know…"

-----------------------

By the time InuYasha made it to the old Bone-Eaters well, he was having second and third thoughts about talking to Kagome's mother and the rest of her family.

"How would they take it?" He mentally kicked himself. "They would be upset, stupid. And they would be pissed at you for not protecting her."

But it was better to do it sooner than later. He couldn't go back in a year to answer why Kagome hadn't come back to visit in a while. "She died a year ago. I couldn't tell you because I thought you would be mad at _me."_

InuYasha dug his claws into the wood around the brim of the well. "They're going to kill me." But it was a chance he was going to have to take. Putting one foot on the well, he had one last thought…

"What if they hate me…"

He shook his head and plunged into the well.

-------------

Souta drummed his fingers on the table. "Kagome sure did take her time going back to the Feudal era, huh?"

Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "I'm sure she had her reasons."

"Yeah," Souta pushed his chair out a little and stretched out his legs. "But InuYasha didn't even come to get her once. And that's really weird!"

"Yes I have to agree with you there. But I'm sure everything is fine there now."

"But _mom!_" Souta argued. "What if—." His sentence went unfinished. The sound of a sliding door echoed from the hallway to the kitchen. Slow approaching footsteps and then that hanyou that was so famous in that household appeared in the doorway.

Souta jumped from his chair. "InuYasha! You're here! Where's Kagome?"

Usually after he asked that question, a very flustered Kagome appeared beside him, dragging her bag breathing heavily. But all was silent.

Mrs. Higurashi knew instantly something was wrong. Kagome wasn't there. InuYasha as looking very uncomfortable and a little red. "P-please come in InuYasha; you don't have to stand there in the doorway.

"Oh…right." InuYasha took a few steps into the kitchen and Grampa took his place in the doorway. "Who's here? I heard someone come in."

"Just me." InuYasha mumbled. Grampa nodded happily. "Good then! Where's my granddaughter?"

"Uh…umm…"

All eyes were on him now. It was killing him but he had to say something. "Kagome…she's…she's…"

"Where is she?" Souta pressed on. Where was his sister and why was this so hard for InuYasha?

The hanyou bowed his head. "Kagome…she is um…she found a demon…and she didn't………make it…and now she's…"

"Please don't tell me…" Mrs. Higurashi cut in; fists balled up near her chin. InuYasha hesitated. "Yeah…Kagome is dead."

--------------

Hey ya! Missed me? Sorry this chapter is so short but it will be better next time! G2g Ja Ne! Arigatou for the reviews!


	8. I'm Sorry

She sighs. 'I don't own anything. Damn lawyers. You still want out?'

InuYasha glared at her. "Where did you hide the damn key?"

'Key?'

"Yes the one you hid."

'Hid?'

"Yes it's what you did with the key."

'Key?'

"Oh shut up."

_WHO THE HELL IS HAKUDOUSHI AND MUSOU? Please remind me!_

Thank you for all the reviews! I don't think fanfiction is allowing review replies anymore so all I'm going to say is sorry for those who I made cry! And I'm really glad you guys like it and you reread the story? Awesome! Also, there's a contest I've entered for a manga thing (yes I have my own manga, it's corny I know!) so I need to know, what is the Japanese words for "Calm Down" and "Snake Goddess"? If you tell me I'll thank you in my next chapter! Ok on to the chapter! Another thing…the song that plays in the background whenever something sad is going on between InuYasha and Kagome…think about that song while you read this chapter. I was listening to it while I was typing. You can download it off of InuYasha Journey.

_**Ghost Of You**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**I'm Sorry**_

InuYasha stood there, staring at the floor, waiting for a reaction out of the Higurashi family. Nothing so far. Except…Souta blinked a few times, a hurt expression on his face. Grampa gaped at what had just come out of the hanyou's mouth. Mrs. Higurashi had fallen into a chair where she clamped her mouth shut with her hand.

InuYasha could smell tears from someone. He didn't dare look up to see their faces. "I tried to come back. But I—."

"You left her?" Souta all but yelled. He was standing at a fighter's stance sort of, tears dripping down his cheeks. InuYasha raised his head to look at him. "How could you InuYasha? He yelled louder this time. Then his voice lowered to a hoarse hiss. "How could you?"

InuYasha's averted gaze went back to the floor again. "I didn't think that she would—."

Interrupted again. "That's right you didn't think! Now she's dead?" The little kid demanded.

The hanyou sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." Souta turned on his heels and ascended the stairs. A door slammed and InuYasha flinched. Grampa couldn't look at the inuhanyou in front of him. Stifling his own tears, the old man turned away. Mrs. Higurashi got up carefully and stood in front of InuYasha. She was about to cry. "You tried?"

InuYasha knew what was coming. She was either going to yell at him or hit him. But neither came. Instead, Kagome's mother buried her face in his haori and cried. InuYasha just stood there. This was a very unhappy, sad, frustrated place right now. He'd give anything to leave. But he couldn't.

Finally, he gently pushed Mrs. Higurashi away so she could look at him. Gritting his teeth so he wouldn't show he was about to lose it himself, he promised, "I will bring Kagome back. Even if it kills me."

"It better not. Kagome wouldn't make it if you were dead." The woman sniffed. "Is it the same way around?"

InuYasha nodded, hung his head, and left the room. Mrs. Higurashi sat back down on the chair. "Father, are you upset?"

"Not with him, my dear. But yes I am upset."

Souta heard his door open and looked up to see who it was. InuYasha stood there ears almost flat against his head. Souta wiped his eyes. "InuYasha…I'm sorry about before." Then he remembered…his beloved sister was gone forever. "But I'm still mad!"

"I don't blame ya, kid."

Souta was surprised. InuYasha wasn't going to defend himself? To say it wasn't his fault? "I'm…blaming you and you don't care?"

InuYasha scoffed silently, looked at the floor, and shrugged. From all the looking down he'd been doing, he never noticed how different the floors were from his time. "It is my fault. And I know it."

Souta made that "oh" sound and nodded. "Kagome told me…"

InuYasha looked up at him and an ear twitched at her name.

"Kagome told me…" The little boy became frustrated and jumped to his feet, fists clenched in the air in front of him. "She told me you can make a wish when you complete the jewel!"

The older on nodded.

"Will you wish her back?"

He wanted to say "yes" so bad. But what about the others? Sango could wish her brother back, Miroku his father maybe, Shippo his, and Kikyou could rest in piece.

"For a while…" InuYasha began slowly and carefully so that Souta would listen to him and not get mad and run away. "…I could only think of what I wanted, what was best for me and not care about other people. But kid, Souta," he added quickly seeing the bit of anger on Souta's face. "Because of Kagome, I can accept people now and I did. And they have things they want to do with the jewel too."

Souta felt his arms slack at his sides and new tears forming. "So…Kagome won't come back?"

This time, "No" wanted to come out really bad. He didn't say yes though, he didn't say anything.

Souta fell back on his bed. "Ok then. So I lost a sister…and a hero."

InuYasha straightened. Lost a hero? "But Souta…"

"Leave InuYasha."

"Look I didn't say—."

"I said go!"

InuYasha felt defeated. He couldn't get he kid to listen. He turned to leave but stopped short. "I'm sorry."

Souta cringed but said nothing. He closed his eyes and wished for it all to be a dream. When he opened his eyes, InuYasha was gone, his door was closed, and he too felt like he had lost a great battle. "Kagome is gone." He felt sick. "This isn't happening!"

Muffled sobs came from the other side of the door where InuYasha was leaning against the wall. He too also felt sick. "What have I done?" He asked monotone to know one. Giving the wall a soft punch, he left the house promising not to return unless he had Kagome with him.

That might have been the last time they would ever see the hanyou again.

Kur0: I know it was really sad I'm sorry but this is going to only get worse. Maybe happier but it will not much. Review you nice people that love me!

Remember Chapter 2. It seemed pointless but it's very important later on…


	9. Cats Eye View

Sits down in the chair. "This is bananas."

Some Gwen Stefani fans burst in the room... "B-A-N-A-N-A-S!" …Then leave.

'No wait! I can't put this in here! They're song lyrics! I don't own those lyrics!'

While the authoress is yelling at the fans, InuYasha is currently talking on speaker phone. "She won't let me out of the house! I know she hid the key somewhere!"

'INUYASHA FUKAFUKASHITA!'

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

'Get off the phone! I don't own you or anything else…not on my allowance anyway…'

"O…k…"

'Right…onto the chapter.'

I'm sorry everyone…this chapter will be sad too kind of…but it starts to get happier at the end and the next chapter…! I promise!

Walks away slowly. 'Oh yeah sorry this chapter is late….well…I kinda forgot and yeah… hehehe (sweatdrop) I know who forgets their own fics?'

"Apparently a very stupid authoress."

'I'm so tired of you mouth InuYasha!' Grabs her trust shovel.

"But your not stupid so why'd I even say it!"

'Good Inu-kun.'

_**Ghost of You**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Cats Eye View**_

Sango, Miroku and the other two demons and old miko noticed that InuYasha had come back a little before sunset.

"Where were you InuYasha?" Sango asked before he pushed by her, not bothering to answer. Sango glared at the hanyou retreating behind her. "That was uncalled for." She muttered mostly to herself.

Miroku and Shippo appeared by her the second later. "What's going on?"

Sango shook her head sympathetically. "He's just being stubborn."

Miroku and Shippo blinked twice before look at each other then at Sango. She gave a quick nod and all three disappeared back inside the hut next to Kaedes. The one they usually stayed in was well…you know.

Kirara however had no idea what was going on so scampering out of the hut, the two tailed darted after InuYasha.

The hanyou smelled her coming before she even got out of the hut. So doing what made sense to_ him_, InuYasha twisted around and growled at Kirara. The cat returned it with her own high pitched growl.

"What do you want Kirara?" He snapped. The cat's tail flicked toward the door of Kaede's hut and mewed as if to say _I want to go in there and see what's going on!_

Either InuYasha didn't care if she followed or didn't get it, ignoring the cat he ripped the flap open and stomped inside. The bamboo flap slid of its hinges and slumped to the ground in a heap, which gave Kirara a pretty good view inside.

Kagome was lying on her back motionless. She didn't even flinch when the flap made a noisy clatter. Kirara's ear twitched the way InuYasha's did when something was wrong. The cat arched her back. There was something different. Kirara literally jumped in the hut. She really didn't want to draw attention to herself.

The neko-manta crept over towards the miko and sat down to sniff her hair. There was a slight change in her scent. She smelled of a demon. Kirara's ear twitched only once this time. Giving a very sorrowful mew Kirara sniffed again. Kagome was completely motionless. That is, there was no rise and fall of her chest.

Kirara squeaked. The miko she had grown accustomed to was dead.

The cat squeaked again and her tail fluffed when InuYasha sat down next to her. The hanyou smelled different too. He sort of smelled of salt water. She ignored the tingly smell and mewed again.

"You gonna yell at me too Kirara?" He wasn't growling anymore. Kirara cocked her head to the side. She couldn't yell she was a cat. She could growl and scratch him to death.

Death. Now she caught it. The scent of death wasn't very heavy in the air. But it was there. There was also another smell that bothered her. She mewed again.

InuYasha squeezed Kagome's cold limp hand once and ran his thumb over her pale knuckles. He had never felt more helpless in his life. How could he have let this happen?

A knock on the wood and Miroku entered the dark hut. "InuYasha?"

The hanyou looked up…ok _glared_…up at Miroku. "What is it?"

"We need to talk to you." The monk nodded his head in Kagome's direction. InuYasha let out a slow breath he had been holding and gently placed Kagome's hand back at her side. "Let's go Kirara."

The cat watched InuYasha get up off the ground and walk out of the hut. Miroku followed him motioning Kirara to follow. Kirara sniffed Kagome once more than ran out of the hut. She knew what had killed Kagome.

--

SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT! I got stuck stupid writers block!…I promise a longer chapter next time! REVEW! luv!

And I want to thank everyone for all the reviews. Especially the one about never giving a compliment like the one you gave me. That meant a lot to me. I'll start thanking each and every one of you next chapter as long as you promise to review! Later!


	10. Sense of Direction

Staring at her wall. 'I love you.'

InuYasha glared at her. "Ignore her she got a life size poster of the band MCR…what ever that stands for."

'My Chemical Romance…how many times must I explain?'

InuYasha sighed. "Stop staring at your wall long enough to write this, eh?"

'Of course! I shall thank you all properly now! Starting with the fan that sent me that wonderful review I was talking about.'

* * *

**HorridlyTruthful26**-You have no idea how much that review meant to me. I'm so glad you liked this story enough to give me a comment like that. I'm framing that!

**Phoenix and Fire**-Sorry I made you cry almost but yes this story IS really sad. It will get happier though I promise.

**L1Ldummie TK**-Yes I tried really hard to keep Souta in character. Did it work? And yeah Kirara rocks!

**Wanda1994**- InuYasha: Sue her! Thank god a lawyer! Do you know how long I've been waiting for you! Shel: InuYasha!

**DestinyHeart15**-Wah I'm sorry! I try my best. Also guys red her story One Last Trick!

**TheEvilAshleyness**- Uh…thanks! Hehe…

**ShadowRat**- Yay! You want to keep reading!

Thanks guys I love you!

"In other news, I have a new story called Kids These Days, Feudal Days That Is! I only have one reviewer so far and that is Phoenix and Fire. Jeeze people it's actually really good. Just read it! If you don't read it, I won't update on Ghost of You anymore….oooooh……yeah I'm that evil! Anyway, here's your chapter!"

_**Ghost of You**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Sense of Direction**_

"You think she was poisoned?"

Miroku nodded at the hanyou's quick reaction. "I don't sense a demon presence and you said yourself you couldn't smell anything at on her. It probably came quick at her like an attack."

Kirara mewed and stretched in Sango's lap and got a scratch behind the ear. InuYasha's own fluffy ear twitched. Poison? Could that be possible? Yes it was very possible…

Miroku continued. "A demon or person for that matter, could have attacked her, paralyzed her, and then poisoned her. If you let me inspect her, I think I could prove my point."

InuYasha narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm not letting you near her, bouzu."

"Then what about me?" Sango's voice came out small and weak. She looked extremely tired and a little frustrated. Her hair was frizzled and there were dark circled under her eyes. "What if I took a look at Kagome?"

"Why are ya asking me? You're not Miroku so I don't give a damn what you do!" InuYasha growled at her. Sango didn't flinch, sigh, or get mad. She just sat there, eyes glued at the floor. "Good then." Kirara jumped out of her lap and Sango left the hut.

InuYasha covered his eyes with his hand. "Damn it this is frustrating."

"We're only trying to help you InuYasha. You realize that?" InuYasha looked up at the houshi but quickly averted his gaze. "Yeah yeah. How many times have I heard this from you already?"

Miroku sighed. He was tired as well, no doubt the whole group was. Shippo was already asleep in the far corner, curled up in Kagome's sleeping bag. InuYasha leaned p against the wall. "Tomorrow we go and look for the rest of the shards, got it?"

Miroku rubbed the back of his head. "Wha? You wanna leave tomorrow?" He sounded more like Shippo in his tired exhausted voice. "InuYasha I know you want to complete the sacred Shikon Jewel but you realize we wont get it all done in one day!"

The hanyou bowed his head, his silver bangs covering his eyes. Miroku chose this point to continue, trying to get through to the hanyou. "And maybe there's another way to do it. We all have things we want to do with the jewel. Me, I see nothing I can really use it for so I'm out. Maybe Shippo would like his father back, hm? Sango her brother and father and the rest of her village? We could bring everyone that Naraku has slaughtered back to life.

"Don't take it the wrong way InuYasha, I love Kagome and I wish nothing more than for her to be back and walking around. Do you get it yet?" Miroku tilted his head up a little more. InuYasha's breathing was heavier almost like a small growl. At first the houshi thought InuYasha was upset with him. But upon father inspection—poking with the staff, tugging at the ear, snapping his fingers—Miroku found that InuYasha had fallen asleep.

He sighed, shoulders sagging. "I should have known. Well I guess it's best for him." Miroku stood up carefully not wanting to wake either demons and snuck quietly out of the hut. Had Miroku not even noticed the sleeping neko with the small snot bubble purring away? Guess not.

* * *

Sango felt along the younger girls back bone. From her tail bone and up, the bones and spine were perfectly in place. Until she reaches the neck. The spine had been dangerously pushed inward, making Kagome's neck a frightening shade of blue. Also where ht bones has broken so easily, Sango noticed a red blotch on the miko's skin spreading down her back and outward on her arms like small tiny vanes creeping along her back.

Sango sniffed back unwanted tears. She didn't feel like crying now. Slipping Kagome's miko shirt over her body, Sango laid the girl on her back again covering her toe to chest in blanket. She shook violently, sobs racking her entire form. This was not a good place to be right now.

The sunlight had streamed through the entire hut since someone had knocked the bamboo curtain down. Most likely InuYasha. But the sunlight from Sango's face had been blocked by a figure standing in the door way. The taijiya looked up. Make that two figures.

In front of Miroku stood old Lady Kaede. "Oh my. What happened to her?" Kaede gasped at Kagome's fallen form. Sango stood and bowed respectfully. "Kagome has been killed Kaede and we need find the remaining shards."

Miroku was about to start his hour long speech about how they could use the jewel for different purposes but he cut himself off. Was Kagome really more important than any of those things?

"I see. But ye look exhausted and ye plan to venture out tonight?"

Sango looked at Miroku, who shook his head. Sango turned back to Kaede and replied with a quick, "No not tonight."

"And where is InuYasha in all of this? Surely he is heart broken…" Kaede peered around the hut to find her search for the hanyou to be futile.

"He and Shippo are both resting right now, Lady Kaede." Miroku answered half smiling. They had all she their share of tears. How could he be the strong one when this was so damn hard?

Kaede discussed their plan for a few short moments before getting called off to tend to a patients wound. Sango tried pushing past Miroku but he wouldn't budge. "Houshi-sama I need to—."

"Sango what do you want to do with the jewel?" The question threw Sango completely off so Miroku explained. "If you had the completed Shikon no Tama in your hands, what would you wish for?"

"Kagome." Sango nodded. "My father and the village are dead and I've learned to accept that. Besides, this is InuYasha's decision, not mine."

Miroku looked puzzled. Sango continued. "The jewel _did _originate in my village, yes, but this is InuYasha's choice and I stand by that choice."

"You think it's Kagome?"

"I know it is Houshi-sama. It's a gut feeling." Sango squeezed Miroku's arm and he let her pass. The houshi stood there for a long moment turning over what Sango had told him in his head over and over again. If that truly was the decision he stood by it 100 percent also.

"Good bye Kagome." Miroku bowed, said a quick prayer, and then slowly walked back to the hut.

* * *

Somewhere in the edge of the woods stood a very lonely looking figure. A woman by chance. She stood about five feet nine inches tall with her long black hair pulled into a wavy pony-tail. Her dark black kimono with fire red trimming made her almost unnoticeable in the dark woods. A small cat/snake creature curled around her feet, up her spine, then rested on her head. "The girl is dead, Gouka?"

The creature hissed, its fangs showing, the tips dark red like blood. The woman's lip curled into a smirk, her black creamy lip stick seeming glued to them. "Good. Now…we kill that hanyou. They'll pay for killing my beloved Naraku." Ren's black claw smeared away the blood from her creature's fangs. "They both will. One after the other."

* * *

Ooooooh………if you don't know how Ren is, check out Resurrection or my friend's stories. Her SN on is NarakusMate. Anyway, now we know who's done it and what they're motive is. Now we need to know one more thing…who stole my bag of skittles?

InuYasha slowly walks off the set. Shel growls. "Review while I'll kill him." Grabs her shovel. "INUYASHA GET BACK HERE!"

"No way!"

* * *

…oh and for those of you who want to know... Resurrection is on lay-away…I might discontinue it… 


	11. Can You Handle It?

Spins around in chair. 'Don't—own—anyone……even though I may say I do.' Goes back to staring at wall.

"……well?"

'Hmn? Oh yeah! Phoenix and Fire this chappie is dedicated to you! (huggles P and F) I wuv you too!'

'one more thing………I have all my stories and chapters saved on one little memory stick thingie….and I've lost the memory stick! It's a tragedy I tell ya! So when I find it, I'll update on Resurrection! Until then, I can't do a thing!

I've started to listen to song's that give me tons of ideas for the chapters. For this chapter, I listened to "We Believe" by Good Charlotte. You'll notice hat I listen to them a lot for the story. Hey, the title IS from them…so I don't own it!

'God damn it InuYasha, why didn't you tell me about he disclaimer for the song title!"

"I thought it would be funnier if you got in trouble for it."

'How nice to know…well, I don't own ANYTHING from Good Charlotte that I might "accidentally" put in my story. Okay I've blabbed enough. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_**Lyrics appear in this song…I don't own any of the words in bold/italic farther in the chapter. They belong to Good Charlotte. Not me…ok…if this story gets banned because of them I WILL REPOST THE STORY! That is all!

* * *

**__**Ghost of You**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Can You Handle It?

* * *

"Well? Anything?"**_

InuYasha glared at the monk standing in front of him. Miroku was so quiet when he'd heard the news. And now no one could get him to shut up! "This is the last time I'm gonna say it bouzu…"

"OW!"

Sango, Kirara, and Shippo poked their heads out of the hut to see Miroku rubbing a newly formed bump on his head and a very angry hanyou towering over him. "No!"

"How hard is it to get a scent of the poison?" Shippo whispered unknowing that his question reached the hanyou's sensitive ears. InuYasha turned on Shippo. He was about to give Shippo a bum of his own but stopped himself. Instead, through clenched teeth answered, "Very…very…hard…Shippo."

The kit was now hanging on to the taijia's arm for dear life. "B-b-but how come?"

"Maybe because she wasn't poisoned at all." InuYasha crossed his arms and stomped on the houshi's head after he tried to get up. "Miroku meet dirt."

From the earth, a muffled mumble came sounding a little like, "Oh…hello…this is what SIT's like, eh?"

Sango, Shippo, even Kirara sweat dropped. "InuYasha…"

"What?" He blinked in response.

* * *

Sango hoisted her huge boomerang weapon onto her shoulders. The group was about to set out after Kagome's killer. Shippo was eagerly waiting for the fifth member to arrive.

Miroku stuffed his shakujou into the ground. "Well where is he?" Sango gave him a look that told him to lower his voice. "He's having trouble with this Miroku." Her own voice was barely above a whisper. "We all are."

Miroku folded his arms. "Yes but even someone like myself can put away his sorrow enough to hunt down the filthy murderer." He expected Sango to agree with him but she frowned at him.

"How can you say that Houshi-sama?"

"I-I didn't really mean anything by it." He held up his hands in front of him for defense. Sango clutched her fists closely to her trembling chin. "You know this is upsetting! It's not so easy to get over."

Shippo's dark green eyes threatened more tears. "Sango…"

The taijiya continued, her own eyes shimmering with tears. "Maybe you can for a while but I can't!" She lowered her hands and bowed her head. "Besides…you were never as close to Kagome as the rest of us were."

Miroku gaped at her statement. He hesitated to reply. It was really true. You think, what connection does Kagome have with the whole group? With InuYasha, it's not hard to figure out. Kagome was like a sister to Sango and she was brutally over protective of her sometimes. Kagome was like a second mother to Shippo. What was Miroku to her…?

The houshi stared at his feet. "Maybe you're right Sango. Maybe I'm not as close to her as you all are." Shippo looked from Sango to Miroku. "Nn?"

Sango peeked up a little bit. Miroku looked on the verge of…tears maybe? "But no matter how close I am there's an empty place in my heart where she fell right through."

To prove his point, Miroku put his cursed hand over his heart and bowed slightly. Sango's eyelids were half closed when she returned his hollow look at her. "Houshi-sama…"

Miroku waved the conversation off with his left hand. Grabbing his shakujou, the houshi turned on is heels and walked towards the hut where Kagome's body resides. Sango folded her hands and peered down at Shippo. "What do you think?"

Shippo wiped his eyes then look back up at Sango. "I think we should leave." He squeaked. Sango nodded. Kirara mewed on top of her shoulder. Sango raised a hand and patted her Kirara's head.

Miroku pushed the bamboo flap aside and it fell. "I see our attempts to fix it were futile, eh?"

InuYasha lifted his gaze up to the monk. "Hmn?"

_Either he didn't hear me or doesn't care. _Miroku shook his head "We're ready to leave."

"Got it." The hanyou stood from the spot he was seated at next to the miko's body.

"You think you can do it?" Miroku asked his friend as the hanyou pushed passed him. "I can handle it."

Miroku made a small grunt. "Hmn." InuYasha stopped and twisted around. "Can you?"

Miroku was throws off track by the question. He just stared at the half demon until he was able to regain his voice. By then, there had been a ten second awkward silence between the two boys. "I can try my best."

"Don't try it, do it." InuYasha narrowed his golden eyes at his friend. Miroku gave a firm nod then asked the question that had been on his mind all day, "Who do you think did it?"

There was a long pause and another awkward piece of silence before the hanyou exhaled. "I have no idea."

Another pause.

"What do _you _think?"

Miroku was surprised at first InuYasha had even asked him that question. It seemed whatever that monk said the hanyou didn't care. "Naraku's dead so it couldn't be him. Maybe it was Sesshomaru?"

InuYasha snored in disgust. "I doubt it!"

"You were the one that asked." Miroku pointed out before InuYasha could think of any smart comment to go along with his previous answer. "Fine, let's go."

_**And I will wait until the end…**_

_**When the pendulum will swing back to the darker side of hearts bleeding**_

_**And I will save this empty space next to me like it's a grave where I lay a place for us to sleep eternally together…**_

"InuYasha, I'm getting tired." Shippo squeaked.

"Since when is that _my _problem?"

The sun was setting and everyone was tired. Shippo and InuYasha were still searching for Kagome's scent. Both were very much convinced that her scent would still be around the woods somewhere. Where it was…was another thing…

"Usually when I get tired Kagome would let me sleep in the basket on the bike thingie."

InuYasha glared at the kit out of the corner of his eye. "Does it look like I have either of those things?"

Shippo shook his head. "No." The kit had been on Miroku's shoulder almost the entire day. Miroku had been one not to complain until now. "I have no reason not lend Shippo my shoulder but maybe we should stop and make camp?" _My shoulder is aching like hell god damnit let's stop!_

"Fine. I don't give a damn what you all do but I'm gonna keep going."

"InuYasha." Sango sounded more tired than anyone. She rubbed her forehead and sighed. "It's getting dark out; you should just stay here with us."

He took it into some (not much but some) consideration and without a word jumped into the nearest tree.

"Is that yes?" The taijiya glance wearily up at the hanyou.

InuYasha glared back down at her. "Just go to sleep if you have to." He shrugged then got more comfortable on his tree branch. "And stop bothering me."

"Thank you." Sango replied sarcastically and unrolled her sleeping bag. (A/N: Ya notice they always have their sleeping bags but they never carry 'em…it's like magic dude…yeah…anyway…)

A little while later, they had a fire going, both sleeping bags were unrolled, and everyone was wide awake despite how much they had complained earlier. Sango was in her sleeping bag with Shippo curled up next to her. Kirara, big kitty now, was curled up under the tree InuYasha was sitting in. Miroku was fiddling around with the zipper of the bag.

Everyone was in their own thoughts about the past few days events. It was very noticeable; without Kagome around to either argue with InuYasha, or complain to Sango about how she was far behind in everything in her world, it was way too quiet.

The taijiya sighed. She rather missed the school girl's complaints. It was better than nothing. "It's…weird…"

All eyes were on Sango now. She had been brave enough to break the silence, after all. "How one person…they can change everything."

"I don't think you're just talking about Kagome's death." Miroku said. Sango shook her head. "No. I'm talking about everything. If it wasn't for her…"

"I'd still be stuck to that damned tree." InuYasha muttered cutting Sango off. Sango nodded. Usually she hated it when anyone interrupted her. She really…didn't care about anything anymore. "My brother and father and everyone else died because the jewel was shattered. But something good came out of it, ne?"

Miroku nodded. Shippo sniffed and a tear escaped him. "I miss her a lot already."

"I think it's safe to say we all do Shippo." Sango patted the kits head. Kirara mewed slightly. Miroku cleared his throat then turned around to face the tree behind him. If he did cry…he couldn't let it show. But something was behind that tree…

Miroku sat up again and blinked. "What is that?"

He sighed annoyed after he realized what it was. That stupid white butterfly again. Was it following them for a reason? But the houshi found it strange that it was fluttering around in a circle like that. What was so interesting about that tree branch?

Miroku's eyes widened. It wasn't a tree branch that the insect was fluttering around…it was a bow…maybe…just maybe it was Kagome's bow…

* * *

Muwahahah! A cliffie for you all. Now this chapter was a little bit happier, ne? Ja ne! Review!

* * *


	12. Soul

-

'Ok I'm answering to your guys reviews in this chapter because well…I feel like it…and I may have "accidentally" knocked InuYasha out with my shovel…' Pokes InuYasha…who doesn't move…

'Wow…he's gonna be one pissed off puppy when he wakes up. While I pack my bags to leave before SOMEONE wakes up, I answer reviews too…'

**Hanyou-Girl25-** I have an excuse for this! I had a severe emotional break down and wasn't very stable for a week. Don't ask me why, it has to do with my brother's dad. Anyway, the chapters should come more quickly. But hey, thanks a lot! I really need people to push me on my stories or I'll probably forget all about them. This chappie dedicated to you!

**Phoenix and Fire-** hehehe….you didn't take ur meds did you? Wow…I have a scary fan…AWESOME! I feel like a rock star! Stalked by my fans who get upset because they weren't the first ones to buy my CD…or in this case a chapter…I LOVE IT!

**Tairoru-Chan-** Oh yeah! People I got a new fan! And I love your name…….don't gimme that puppy look!

**lil-kag0m3-** (rubs head) well…I'm really loved…AWESOME!

**inuyashangel ()-** whoa…calm down …I won't reveal my secrets BUT…I will tel you this……take ur meds! Heheh…

'Well that's it! Wow…not many reviews for that last chapter…I'm disappointed…oh well! Here's the chappie! Oh and no I have not found my Resurrection story yet. I'm so upset!'

"huh…" InuYasha blinks. "……YOU!"

'Uh oh! Someone's awake! Got to go!' Runs like hell. 'If you come any closer I swear I will make you the bad guy in this fic!'

"How could I be the bad guy?"

'Yeah! InuYasha, I sense a screw up in your future…!'

"…uh…oh…is this payback for me ripping up your poster?"

'YOU RIPPED MY MCR POSTER!'

Luna: Run Inuyasha!

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME!"

In this chapter I was listening to "Behind Those Eyes" by Three Doors Down. I've loved theses guys since Kryptonite…which I STILL can't pronounce. .

I also listened to some songs from the movies. "Four Seasons." "Come"(My favorite I always listen to this.) You can download these free at InuYasha Journey (dot) com! I would also download both songs simply titled "Kagome to Inuyasha" It's those sad songs! You know what I'm talking about! (cries) I always listen to these songs. I would listen to both of them after the Flashback for this chapter.

* * *

_**More lyrics in this chapter. Lyrics that I DO NOT OWN! They belong once again to the hot little boys of good Charlotte. ……what? Oh c'mon! You know you love Billie!**_

…_**and yes I'm aware that I probably spelled his name wrong…

* * *

**__**Ghost of You**_

_**Chapter 11(I've realized I've been ahead of myself)**_

_**Soul

* * *

**__**Careful…this contains a slight spoiler in a future episode after a certain someone's certain death. The spoiler is in the flashback.

* * *

Miroku glanced over at the taijiya. She was asleep with dried tears around her eyes. Shippo was peacefully asleep curled up next to Sango. The houshi's dark violet eyes left the kit and up to the hanyou in the tree. Even InuYasha was sleeping. Perfect timing.**_

Miroku soundlessly slipped out of the sleeping bag and brushed himself off. Time to investigate that bow. Everything was going well until he stepped on his shakujou making the rings clang together.

He flinched. Sango didn't move but Shippo on the other hand rolled over after he mumbled, "That's my candy."

Miroku exhaled loudly. No one had woken up. Except…

"Where ya goin' bouzu?"

Except the last person he wanted awake. Miroku slowly awkwardly twisted around. Somehow, InuYasha had made it to the lowest branch of the tree, yellow eyes glowing. Miroku gulped. The hanyou looked like a pissed off cat ready to attack.

"N-n-n-o where!"

InuYasha arched an eyebrow at the monk. "You're tryin' to sneak off somewhere."

"No you have it wrong I wasn't sneaking!" The houshi's eyes had gotten pretty big now, his pupils resembling dots. He held up his hands waving them frantically in front of him incase the so-called pissed off cat really _would _attack. "I was just cautious not to wake any of you!"

"Well try harder!" InuYasha slumped back carelessly against the tree trunk. "I'm sleepin'."

Miroku waited two seconds before the hanyou's eyes were closed, arms folded against his chest and the death glare was erased from the houshi's mind. "Yes please forgive me." He nervously snickered. A sweat dropped appeared on his head when he heard the hanyou snoring. "Phew."

* * *

The butterfly (A/N: Which has gotten annoying, sorry) still fluttered around the broken bow. By the time Miroku had pushed through the two bushes into the clearing, it had settled down on one of the pieces.

"Seems you've found something for me, eh?" The houshi knelt down and studied the area carefully. A patch of grass was matted down like some object had been lying there for a while. Miroku sighed. "This is getting hard."

The glowing insect fluttered around the area then settled back on the bow. Miroku stared at it a while. He bent down almost nose to nose…ok _antenna_ to nose…with it. "K…Kagome?"

The butterfly's wings relaxed and made a small squeak (**A/N: **IM WELL AWARE THAT BUTTERFLYS DON'T SQUEAK!) but sat there staring back at the monk.

Miroku fell backwards and held his cursed hand over his left shoulder as if he were getting ready to smack the insect away. "WAAAH! IT IS YOU!"

"What's going on?"

Miroku looked behind him to find InuYasha staring back at him. "What the hell are you doing monk?"

"I was…umm…" He bowed his head. "I found a butterfly and ya know what? It's Kagome!" Too bad he didn't actually say that. He thought about it…but hell! InuYasha already thought he was nuts.

"Sleep…wa…lking?" The houshi stuttered. InuYasha rolled his eyes and snorted. "Kami Miroku your so god damned messed up."

Miroku's eyes turned to a chibi glaring form. _I shoulda taken my chances with the butterfly._

"Wait…what are you doing here anyway?"

"Not important." InuYasha shook his head. For some reason his face had turned a dark shade of pink and he turned around back to camp.

Miroku's eyes popped back to normal. "I bet it has something to do with a certain priestess." He said to himself.

Priestess…Kagome…Kagome! Miroku whipped back around only to find that the butterfly had retreated long ago. He sighed. "Maybe I am losing it." Gathering himself up to his feet, he himself retreated also back to camp.

* * *

Sango was awake now and sitting up with Shippo on her lap. "What's going on? Where did you guys go?"

InuYasha walked past her without a word and Miroku sat down back on his sleeping sack. "I thought I saw something."

"But why did he leave?" Shippo pointed at InuYasha who was back in his tree again. "Same reason as Miroku."

"Why?" Sango blinked twice. "What did you see?"

"Well it was just that creepy glowing bug thing." InuYasha shrugged completely ignoring the question.

"That's not what I asked InuYasha. What did you see?"

"Yes I'm curious as well." Miroku chimed in knowing very well what his hanyou friend had been after.

"It was that glowing insect again." He sighed crossing his arms. "I thought it was a soul of Kikyou's."

LET THE BEATING BEGIN!

Sango glared clenching her teeth together. If looks could kill…InuYasha would be much farther than hell by now. "You thought it was WHAT?"

Shippo hopped off the taijiya's lap and onto Miroku's shoulder. "Whoa she's mad." Miroku nodded. "Yes, I believe our dear friend is in for a world of hurt."

Sango stood up growling. Her fists clenched tightly at her sides, shoulders hunched up by her ears and the death look well, damn…this was one scary looking Sango! "After everything that was happened!"

"W-w-w-wait Sango I have my reasons!" InuYasha out stretched an arm to block any attack the taijiya was going to emit.

Tears were streaming down the taijiya's face with no sign of stopping but she still had the scary look and pose. "Kagome is dead and you can only think about _Kikyou_!"

"No wait that's not it!"

_**I have been…**_

_**Searching for…**_

_**Traces of…**_

_**What we were…**_

Sango had truly felt that Kagome was the younger sister that she would never have and that meant she was sometimes a little too over protective. Especially when it came to the InuYasha and Kikyou matter. Sango had felt that it was none of her business to meddle with their relationship but what had pushed her over the edge was that one night…

_…Enter Flashback Mode…_

_Kagome had been awake all night waiting for InuYasha to come back. He was still searching for Kikyou's body. It was very upsetting to the miko…how he had been gone all night looking for someone who was gone and wasn't coming back… _

_Sango and the other two had finally woken up and found Kagome standing there looking tired. "Kagome were you up all night?"_

_The miko nodded at the taijiya. Finally after waiting for what seemed forever, InuYasha came into view with his head hung and he himself looking exhausted. "InuYasha! Are you ok?"_

_The hanyou didn't even look at the school girl. He pushed by her not saying a word. Sango gaped at him. Kagome sighed and sat down with her back turned to everyone. _

She was up all night waiting for him…_Sango thought to herself. Why did he have to be such a jerk!_

_…Flashback Done…_

Sango wiped her eyes and sniffed. The poor girl's shoulders were shaking with sobs but she hoisted the heavy bone weapon up and over her head. "YOU JERK!"

"SANGO WAIT A SECOND!" InuYasha had backed up so much if he moved anymore he would fall out of the tree.

Sango stopped seconds before she threw her Hiraikotsu at the hanyou. "What is it!"

"Kikyou had some of Kagome's soul from the incident with Urasue…" InuYasha explained carefully not to irritate the Taijiya in any way. Kami it was like trying to calm a frikin' cat!

Kirara's tail was swishing around but she never moved. See…like trying to calm a cat!

…And apparently it was working…

"…I thought maybe Kikyou would still be after the rest of it…" InuYasha's ears drooped. "But I couldn't let that happen…"

Sango froze for a second or two then slowly lowered the massive weapon down and sighed.

InuYasha exhaled in relief he wasn't attacked but that slight little move sent him falling off his tree branch and on the ground.

Sango tossed the weapon over by her sleeping area and sunk to the ground. "Why does this have to be so hard?"

Miroku looked over at Shippo. The kit made a small pitiful sound in his throat and looked down at the ground. Miroku followed the kit's gaze. For some reason the grass was totally interesting.

(Enter more sad music)

Sango sighed. Newly formed tears were making their way down her already wet face. "I want her back so much."

"Trust me Sango…" InuYasha plopped down by the taijiya. "No one wants her back more than me."

"You wanna bet, half-breed!" She yelled. Immediately after she said it she wished she hadn't. Sango hadn't called InuYasha that since she met him. The hanyou blinked at her. He looked hurt but not from the comment. He just looked hurt in general…sad even.

"I'm sorry!" Sango yelled two seconds after he looked at her. She was a bit red with humiliation. It slipped…sort of…

"I'm not gonna let anyone get in the way of brining her back…" InuYasha said just as calmly. He was indeed very upset. You could tell by the tone in his voice. Miroku and Shippo looked from the interesting grass to InuYasha.

"Anyone…not even Kikyou…" He took a second to think over what he just said. "Got it?"

It sounded like he was asking himself that question…not Sango.

But she sighed and nodded. "Yeah…we'll see if you keep that promise or not."

"I intend to." He hissed through gritted teeth. His normal pissed off tone was back. But if one thing was for sure…he wasn't sure of himself.

* * *

There ya go! Another chapter! I'm debating whether or not to throw Kikyou into the mix. I really don't want to since I'm a real pure Kikyou-hater. (stabs Kikyou doll AGAIN) But that's your choice. Happy reviews make a happy author and that means better and more chapters!

Luna sneaks on stage. "**Yay! Another great chappie! My review is that it is awesome!"**

Thankies Luna! (gives her cookies)

* * *


	13. Appear Now

Don't own InuYasha blah blah blah! Let's move on! I've only got an hour on this PC!

Wow…so many reviews…I would love to thank everyone individually but that would take forever! I love you guys! This chapter will be extra long just for you!

A few things though…

Review to the Miroku thing: Wha….DAMN IT! IF ORGOT ALL ABOUT THAT! Miroku doesn't have his Wind Tunnel anymore! thanks for reminding me…

Review to the Sango's Sibling: We haven't met up with Kohaku yet. He has one of the remaining shards…

Review to the Butterfly Thing with Kagome thing…yeah: Ok Kagome isn't really a butterfly her soul is. As for how Miroku knew well let's just say that he had a feeling about it…

Reviewer who sent review via-email: Ok dude, ur pissin me off. If you don't like my stories, STOP READING IT ANDSTUFF IT ALREADY! Damn…I'm so tired of listening to you!

Do you know how hard this is? I've got Kagome dead in this fic, she's alive in the other one and they're all in high school in my new one! DAMN! This si hard keeping their feelings and emotions when they're so different…….anyway, I've decided to put Kikyou into the story. Put the voodoo doll down…..

Don't worry…she'll die…slowly and painfully…muwahahah!

_**Ghost of You**_

_**Chapter 13 (I'm confused…I'm pretty sure this is chapter 13)**_

_**Tension**_

Tension. That was an understatement. Sango was glaring daggers at the back of InuYasha's head. InuYasha was extremely uncomfortable with all the looks that everyone had been giving him.

Miroku kept his head held high in a threatening way. Like if InuYasha was to talk to him, the houshi would turn up his nose and keep on walking. Shippo was doing almost the same as Miroku. He was on the monk's shoulder, arms crossed and eyes far away from even an inch of InuYasha.

InuYasha shifted his eyes around the group. "If none of you are going to talk to me, fine. I'm not waiting for you."

They all had stayed though the morning for breakfast. Which wasn't easy because usually they ate Kagome's terrible cooking. And yet everyone had been looking forward to it. Sango huffed. "If that's how you feel go ahead. Be my guest and leave."

The ramen cup fell to the ground half of the noodles spilling out, and the hanyou stood up. "You're not really leaving." Miroku said. He was very surprised at InuYasha's reaction. And then again, he wasn't."

"This is my mistake. So I'm gonna fix it. Whether I have you people or not." He grabbed the sheathed Tetsusaiga off of the ground.

"InuYasha you know we all want to help." Shippo reasoned. It had been the first time he'd talked to the hanyou for hours now.

InuYasha ignored the kit, turned on his heels and disappeared through the trees.

Sango motioned towards him by jerking her head. "Kirara why don't u follow him?"

Kirara mewed sorrowfully like she didn't want to go. Sango narrowed her eyes. "Kirara, please."

The neko growled, fluffed up her fur, and ran after InuYasha. Sango sighed. "Why do you think he wants to leave so badly…?"

Miroku shook his head. "InuYasha is…terribly upset about the passed events…" He trailed off coughing slightly afraid to end his sentence. Shippo shifted uncomfortably. "Do you think he would…?"

"No!" Sango slammed her hands on the ground. "InuYasha…he woulnd't do that…"

"But if Kagome showed no signs of coming back…" Miroku looked to the interesting ground. Shippo jumped off the houshi's shoulder. "No he wouldn't!"

Sango became teary eyed once more. She wiped them away and sat back on her heels. "I hope not…"

InuYasha stopped. "Kirara I know you're follwing me…" He growled. Kirara mewed then came out of her hiding spot behind a few bushes. InuYasha bared his fangs at her. "Kirara! Go back to the others!"

She hissed at him, her tail fluffing…well…fluffier than usual. "NOW!" He ordered. Kirara mewed looking hurt then licked one of her front pawsas if to say 'I'm not going back so forget that idea.'

"What-just-who—." InuYasha stumpled around looking for words. Usually Kirara obeyed anyone that was connected with Sango. Kirara mewed again and scratcher her ear with her hind leg.

InuYasha bowed his head nad growled. He jerked his head up."Don't you dare ignore me!"

Kirara closed her eyes and her ear twitched. She yawned. InuYasha stared at her. She sat there sitting on all fours with her eyes closed, the same right ear kept on twitching. "Kirara!"

A snot bubble formed it's way out of Kirara's nose and she was snoring. InuYasha sweat dropped. "YOU'RE SLEEPING YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING CAT!"

Kirara's snot bubble popped and she opened her eyes half way with her tongue sticking out.

"Urgh!" InuYasha's left eye brow twitched a few times and his bottom lip quivered. "Ki-ra-ra!"

The cat stared back. Blink Blink.

InuYasha pointed behind her. "GO BACK!" The neko mewed turning her head to the side. If she was human it would have sounded like a stiff 'no!'."

"Kirara, I'm tired, frustrated and now just really pissed off! GO BACK!" Kirara bowed her head like she didn't believe him. "I can do this by my self!" He crossed his arms and pointed his nose towards the sky. "I'm storing, good looking and smart. I can do this!"

Kirara growled on the 'smart' comment. InuYasha growled through clenched teeth. "2 out of 3 ain't bad."

Kirara flicked her tails. "Mew?" InuYasha shook his head and turned around. "Do what you want. I'm outta here." He froze…and sniffed the air.

Kirara growled. She smelt it too. InuYasha waved his hand. "C'mon Kirara. Let's go."

Shippo rocked back and forth. "Something feels funny." Sango looked up from her ramen. "What did you say Shippo?"

Shippo made an uncomfortable growl from the back of his throat. "Something…isn't right…" He looked around up at the sky. Nothing but blue sky and clouds. But something was wrong…

"Naraku…he is dead right?" Shippo looked from Sango to Miroku. The taijiya arched an eye brow. "Of course he is Shippo. Why would you ask something like that?"

"Well…" He wrinkled his nose. "Is there anyone who would well…want to bring him back?"

Miroku rubbed his chin. "Well, I don't know anyone. Kagura nad Kanna are long gone. I'm sure they aren't going to resurrect him."

"And Naraku doesn't exactly have any friends." Sango muttered. "Or people that are tolerant of him…or anyone else that's even a little bit close to him."

"Well what about Ren?"

Miroku and Sango whipped their heads up in his diretion. "Ren?"

"Yeah." Shippo stood up. "You know…that dragon demon from before."

_Flash Back_

_The air suddenly filled with a green mist that drowned out the poison of the miasma. A figure stepped out from beside the shadows of the castle wall. From the looks of it, it was a very tall and slender woman with long black hair and fluffy dragon-like ears perched on top of her head. A thin furry dragon tail dragged on the ground behind her. "So you've come finally." She spoke with an icy tone. She narrowed her cold green eyes at the small girl still holding onto Kagome as if she was being torn away from her. "And you've come also. Good."_

"_Who are you?" Miroku demanded resisting the urge to ask the demon his famous question. "You don't look like one of Naraku's usual reincarnations." _

"_You don't smell like him neither." InuYasha growled at her. The demon snarled in return. "Me? One of Naraku's reincarnations?" She laughed. "I am far too beautiful to be one of his little experiments."_

"_She's got us there." Miroku commented out loud and received a glare from Sango. "Then who are you?"_

"_I am Ren. And that's all you need to know." The demon replied to the exterminator's question. "And before you battle the demon inside, you must get past me._

"_InuYasha, I don't wish to waste my time on you. I only want one thing." She pointed to Yumi. "Yumi, sweety. You were so cute until you turned on Naraku. But I guess it wasn't all your fault; that witch, Kagura and the other one, Kikyou, had a lot to do with it._

"_I want Yumi. And if she comes out of the battle alive, you may seek Naraku."_

"_Yumi is not going to fight you so forget it!" Kagome shouted at the dragon demon. "She's too young to fight! She doesn't know what attacks she has except to create barriers."_

_Ren sighed. "Oh, you silly girl. I don't expect Yumi to fight. I expect you to fight for her though._

"_And—." She interrupted before InuYasha could object to the idea of Kagome fighting a demon by herself. "If anyone interrupts our battle, I'll kill Yumi." _

_Kagome detached Yumi's fingers from her pant leg and stepped forward. She had never fought a demon on her own before. And she could tell this one wouldn't go easy on her. "You guys go to the castle. I can take care of her."_

_Ren smirked at Kagome. "Feel safe without your man to help you?"_

_I think I can handle you without him." Kagome said pulling out her bow and notched an arrow. ._

_Ren flexed her long black claws. "Then let the battle begin."_

_End Of Flashback_

"She almost killed Kagome." Shippo said pulling at his pant leg. Sango and Miroku gave each other a worried look then turned back to the kit.

"Almost. But this time—."

Shippo rolled back wards on his tail. Miroku grabbed his staff as Sango readied her own weapon. Standing not even six feet away from them was the dragon demon herself.

Ren looked up at them with her cold green eyes and wicked grin. Her furry dragon ears were pressed against her skull in a threatening manner. Something was different about her. Her skin was a pale mint green as well as her torn and bloodied kimono. A cream scaled snake slithered around on the ground then up her leg and onto her shoulders.

Ren smirked. "This time, I did kill her."

Yeah evil cliff hanger. I love u all for reviewing so much! Hehe…do it again! LUNA WHERE ARE YOU! I LOST YOU!


	14. Know Not What Is Coming

'ARGH!' The authoress pulls hair out…literally and jumps out of chair…literally!

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Shel glares at the STILL captured Inu. 'Like you care! DUDES! AND MISS DUDES! Fanfiction isn't allowing me to answer your reviews! HOW FUCKED UP IS THAT!'

"You're gonna give the censor some things to think about aren't you?"

'YES!...NO! DAMN IT!' Censor…censor…hmm…is that a REAL censored word?

"Nice…"

'I THANK YOU! NOW! We must band together to de-wrong this! YES DE-WRONG! COME! Send me your support in the reviews by givin me the permission to e-mail u! U CAN SIGN THE PETITION! Anyway…

I will say one thing…some of you are confused. This IS actually a partner to Resurrection. To fine out who Yumi and Ren are, you're gonna have to read that. Oh and Spider Scar before that…! Well to fully understand Resurrection you have to read Spider Scar…….YA KNOW WHAT! NEVER MIND! I'll answer anything in e-mail.

* * *

Shippo rolled back wards on his tail. Miroku grabbed his staff as Sango readied her own weapon. Standing not even six feet away from them was the dragon demon herself.

Ren looked up at them with her cold green eyes and wicked grin. Her furry dragon ears were pressed against her skull in a threatening manner. Something was different about her. Her skin was a pale mint green as well as her torn and bloodied kimono. A cream scaled snake slithered around on the ground then up her leg and onto her shoulders.

Ren smirked. "This time, I did kill her."

* * *

InuYasha stopped out of breath. Usually this didn't happen often, but he was jammed with emotions he couldn't explain without any room for air. Kirara's fur was prickling on end as she growled, threatening to transform. InuYasha pushed through the bushes into the large clearing. "I knew it…"

Kikyou stood there in the middle of the cleared woods. A soul snatcher swooped down dropping a soul into the clay body. She blinked twice then closing her eyes, a small grin appeared on her face. "I see…Kagome is dead. Finally."

Kirara was pulling on InuYasha's pant leg with her teeth. No avail; InuYasha took a step forward.

The clay pot continued. "I can't believe she's finally gone." Her clutched hand twitched. When she opened it, there in the palm of her hand sat a glowing…then dark…then glowing again butterfly.

That insect spiked too many bad feelings though InuYasha. "Kikyou…did you try to kill her?"

Kikyou's eyes widened and then she calmed. "Of course not, you fool. I have no place to take her life. But someone did…and for that I am at peace now."

"At peace?" InuYasha angered. Kagome was dead and Kikyou was happy. She turned on him. "Here it is, InuYasha. The only way I can truly live again." Her pale fragile hand became outstretched as the fading butterfly twitched violently. "My other half."

Kirara now sat quietly at the hanyou's feet, staring in awe at was going on. "Other half?" InuYasha's eyes left the dead priestess to the insect in her hand. "…Kagome…?"

The butterfly was hopping around as if it were on fire. Kikyou's hand became clasped again, crushing the glowing bug.

"Which is it InuYasha?" Kikyou sighed. "Do you wish me for to finally live again? Or…do you wish to keep an empty shell and her soul fluttering around for eternity?"

He didn't answer right away. Having Kikyou back would be—would be what? Awesome? She wouldn't have to leave ever again and could finally live. But how in the hell would that be fair? Kikyou has gotten what…3 or 4 chances at life now? Kagome has had one…and only one. But…he didn't want Kagome to end up like Kikyou. Cold and unfeeling and hated life. Kikyou was already like that and nothing could have been done to prevent it. But Kagome…

But Kagome……

He made his promise to get her back…but he also promised Kikyou…

AYE DAMN IT! This was screwing up the hanyou's already screwed up head!

Promises…broken promises…kept promises…

Promise.

InuYasha outstretched his own hand. "Kagome."

Kikyou shook with fury. "W-what?"

"I said—." InuYasha swallowed. "I want Kagome." The priestess unclenched her hand and the butterfly fell crumpled to the ground. "Moth." Kikyou muttered before disappearing into the trees.

InuYasha's arm dropped to his side. "If Kagome doesn't come back…"

Kirara mewed. "Who will I have?" InuYasha's ears drooped. There was a tiny nagging voice in the back of his head that said "It's Kagome or no one." The same voice that used to say it would be _Kikyou _or no one.

The insect flopped off the grass and into the air where it promptly fluttered away.

* * *

"Ren." Miroku repeated as if it her name was some disgusting piece of food he had just tried. "What do you want with us now?"

Ren smirked. "I've come to fulfill my masters dying plans. I got rid of Kagome easily. Now," She crossed her arms and tilted her head mockingly with each word. "Each of you shall fall apart…" She snapped her fingers. "Like that."

"We're not falling apart." Sango said…but it sounded like a question. "Miroku and I strongly believe that InuYasha and—."

"InuYasha?" Ren's eyelids drooped to half closed. "He isn't dead yet?"

The taijiya exchanged glances with the monk and they both glanced at Shippo. Shippo shrugged. Sango lipped her upper lip and glowered at Ren. "What do you mean 'he isn't dead yet'?"

Ren took a breath. "I thought for sure the loss would be too painful for even one such as him."

Sango's jaw dropped. "You…you…you honestly thought that InuYasha…would take his own life?"

Ren shrugged. "I don't know what I expected but I defiantly didn't expect that he would still be alive after 3 days. I mean, what are you going to do tonight?"

"What's tonight?" Shippo piped in. Miroku thought for a moment "If I'm not mistaken…it would be the night where the moon isn't visible from earth."

* * *

"The new moon."

Kirara pawed at a bug trying to escape under a rock. InuYasha didn't take to well that not even the cat would listen to him. The sun was once again disappearing behind the mountains painting the sky a light pink with few stars scattering across the sky.

Wandering around aimlessly in the forest brought them to a cliff. InuYasha could normally sniff Sango or Miroku's scent from miles away. Now that his demonic powers were fading, he couldn't smell or hear as well like normal.

Kirara gave up on the bug after she pushed the rock off the cliff and plopped into a shallow unmoving stream.

She watched until the rock sank to the bottom of the clear stream. By now the sun was gone and only stars could replace the sky with no moon light. A hollow dark circle hung there, like the sun had been covered with a huge black blanket. ((Poetic, no?))

Speaking of black, InuYasha's hair had taken on a black shade as well. His adorably cute puppy ears had disappeared ((NO! THE PUPPY EARS!)) along with his claws. He dropped into a cross legged position close to the edge of the cliff. Kirara cocked her head to the side. Something was up…the hanyou's…well okay not now but usual hanyou's golden…now violet eyes had a strange emotion swelling up inside them. Sadness maybe…or fury…or…the look of regret.

What did he have to regret… Kirara mewed. Okay stupid question. He had MANY things to regret. But…that look had somewhat disappeared after they left the village. It seemed since Kikyou had been oh so generous to remind him of past events, the look had returned, even been amplified.

InuYasha jammed the sheathed Tetsusaiga into the ground beside him and steadying it with his hands, leaned against it for support.

Kirara flicked her tail and moved closer to him, sitting down at his feet. Even though it seemed InuYasha was staring right at the neko, even making eye contact with her…to him, it was like Kirara wasn't even there.

It was the new moon and the girl that said it was her turn to protect him…wasn't there. And it annoyed the hell out of him. It was that feeling you get when you can generally make something happen…was crushed. He couldn't do anything to help Kagome; he couldn't rush back to the village and see her waiting for him. She was dead and there was nothing anyone could do.

His grip around Tetsusaiga's sheathe made a cracking sound and InuYasha let his hands slide away from the sword and his arms dropped into his lap. The sword was lodged into the ground so, that it didn't even try to tip over.

Kirara nudged his hand with her nose. InuYasha ignored her and shifted his eyes to the pile of rocks about five feet away. It was far more interesting than anything else.

The bushes rustled once…then again. Kirara darted around InuYasha's unmoving form and growled. One of those short little blue ogres that lived in the mountains ((you've seen them)) knocked down a tree while stepping out of the shrubs. "You…" He snarled. "You have Shikon shards."

"That's right." InuYasha answered without moving. The ogre snorted and raised his club. "Weak human, hand them over and you will go unharmed maybe."

No reaction. "You want to kill me so bad then I won't stop you."

Kirara turned to fire as she made herself larger. The ogre had changed his mind, a small sweat drop appearing on his head and –poof- appeared one of those annoying shape shifting badgers or weasels or…whatever you call 'em. "Don't hurt me! I was simply following my master's instructions!"

Kirara gave one of those high pitched lion growl and the badger/weasel was out of there in a cloud of sweat drops and dust. The neko snorted after him and turned around. InuYasha still sat there unmoving, his bangs covering his eyes. Kirara let a low growl, meant as a purr, and sat there on her stomach behind him.

"If it was worth it…" InuYasha suddenly said after a long moment of silence. "Then I would do it."

Kirara was totally confused. What the hell was he talking about; what was worth it?

…

What was he going to do?

* * *

YET another tear-jerking chapter! I'm back! Was I missed? We're so close to 100 reviews for this chappie! Im soooo happy! Review and I'll type more soon!

* * *


	15. Broken Note!

Hey ppl…………..

I broke my arm. It hurts like hell. So I can only type with one hand and im not very good at that! I fractured my right elbow too! Only one's in acast tho...At least I broke my left arm and not my right. I fell off my scooter and hit a rock. It's a weird name for a break…almost rare break! Super Cala—legafristic…or smthing like that. Anyway sorry for the delay! I'll try my best!

-Shel


	16. If It Was Worth It

Shel pokes head in the room. 'Are they in here?'

"Nope." Hostage InuYasha replies.

Shel stalks into the room. 'Those damned Gwen Stafani fans are everywhere. This is—."

"B-A-N-A-N-A-S!" Gwen Stafani fans come in then leave. Shel tugs at her hair. 'Stupid Gwen Sta-fucking-fani! Hmn…oops! InuYasha! Turn on the censor!'

"Oh boy…"

Yes my arm is healing…..slowly…yet healing none-the-less. On to the chapter!

* * *

**_Ghost of You_**

**_Chapter 16_**

**_If It Was Worth It…_

* * *

Sango raised her Hiraikotsu. "How'd you do it?" Ren scratched her chin. "Oh? You mean the murder; how I killed the oh-so "powerful" priestess. Well it was easy, actually. You're familiar with Tsubake right?"**

She didn't let them answer. "Of course you are. Well, I stole her shigikami trick. I just used a real snake instead of a paper one. Mixed demon blood, mushrooms, and homemade poison. Totsuya here," the snake let out a sickening hiss. "accepted it of course and the set up began."

"Set up?" Miroku repeated. "You mean to tell us that InuYasha was a day late on _purpose_?"

Ren twirled a finger around in her hair. "Purpose, accidentally on purpose, dos it really matter? He was late and that was that."

"But!" Shippo insisted. "He promised! How did you control what day he came back?"

Ren sighed. "Your small voice annoys me. Like claws on rocks."

The kit growled.

Ren continued. "I made a deal with someone. You wanna guess or should I just tell you?"

"Not…Sesshomaru?" The taijiya stuttered. Although it was damn next to impossible to make a deal with that demon. Yet Ren smirked.

"Bingo. I told him I would get Tetsusaiga for him if he delays the battle. But he was so-o-o-o-o-o-o-o stubborn! He said:"

"_What purposes will that serve? I shall be the one to dispose of the half-breed."_

_Ren blinked once slowly. "Maybe. But if I didn't kill him? What if I got you Tetsusaiga anyway? Wouldn't it feel good to kill your brother with his own sword?"_

"He didn't really like the fact that I referred to InuYasha as Sesshomaru's brother but hey, we made a deal. He got the battle to linger one more day, and I knew that would trigger something in that pathetic miko. And of course I was right."

"This whole time…" Sango turned her teary eyes to the ground. "InuYasha…it was Ren's fault. And I yelled at him…"

The houshi 'hmn'ed and nodded. "We all blamed him…and he didn't even mean it."

Ren ran a finger over bottom lip. "Okay I see. Through all that, you blamed him, he blames himself. Are you sure he's not dead?"

Sango glanced worriedly at Miroku. He shook his head. "There's no way."

Ren yawned. "Anyway, Totsuya killed Kagome because she got a little worried and InuYasha arrived just in time to find her corpse. Yet…there's one little problem that has occurred or," She touched her cheek with her palm of her left hand. "MIGHT occur. You see the souls of the shigikami victims get loose and flutter away."

_A small butterfly fluttered around in the hut…_

_The butterfly was back and Shippo was starting to think of it as annoying…_

_The butterfly flexed its wings and squeaked scaring the hell out of the houshi…_

"That was…" Miroku thought for a second. He frowned. "Kagome's soul. Why couldn't I …why didn't I see it before?"

Ren acquiesced. "Right." ((I'm using big words!)) "But it should have turned into a ghost. I wonder if…the soul is not whole?"

"No." Sango retorted. "There's a priestess who still has part of the soul." The dragon snorted. "Kikyou? She's alive again? I thought Kagome killed that witch."

"Obviously," Miroku observed. "She came back when Yumi left."

Ren snarled. "Then there might be time for Kagome to come back. I really hope not. I wonder…"

"Wondering about…?" Sango was fed up with the dragon's presence. But they were getting answers. Ren blew a strand of hair out of her eyes. "The doubled ghost has made it here yet. If the soul itself can't become a ghost, the shigikami can make a hollow double. But if the soul isn't whole…the double won't be very pretty."

Miroku exchanged glances with the taijiya. "Double?"

* * *

"_If it was worth it…I would do it…"_

Kirara gave a mew snapping InuYasha out of his thoughts. "But ya know, Kirara, I've still got too many people to protect."

Kirara growled. _Careful, Sango's mine to protect._

Being away from the group felt really wrong. It's true what they say: Cats are only great company until they talk back. And Kirara liked to meow a lot.

It was really dark, more or less midnight. InuYasha shoved branches and bushes out of his way. "Damn I really wish the sun would come back for a while." Kirara growled in response. She fell to the ground after running into InuYasha's leg. "Mer?"

InuYasha froze. His whole body went numb; his heart was beating loudly in his ears.

Kirara jumped in front of his. There…impossibly sat a very dirty and muddied Kagome. Her clothes were torn and her hair was messy and tangled. She looked up at the hanyou and neko with lifeless brown eyes, reminding the two of Kohaku.

"K—Kagome?"

The miko turned her head away. "No."

She shivered. "Not the real one anyway."

* * *

Ooooh….spooky! ((puts on a witches hat)) O.o. Boo! Halloween! I wuv Halloween! You get candy! I hate being too old for it…

Okay, 'bout the no answering reviews in chapters now. My gud buddy has sent the petition ((with 600 signatures)) 3 times with no reply. Now I received a notice from fan fiction saying I wasn't allowed to answer reviewer's questions in e-mails. ((I think I said this in chapter 12-14?)) I'm sorry FFnet but you may NOT tell me who and to who not e-mail! People we must stop this!

But…((wink wink nudge nudge)) I won't e-mail any of you because I dun want to be banned! Later and look out for the next chappie urm…soon? PAIN!


	17. Ghost of You

Oooh…I've been slacking I guess. Well I've had tons of family problems and I got my cast off and doing physical therapy…oh! And my boyfriend ran away from home after trying to kill his step dad. **Sweatdrop! **So yeah oh and if you want to know what's going on and why I'm not posting things…go to my website. If you go to that Xanga website thing…just search for Shel and Lai Site. It's my name and Lai's name so it's easier for YOU people to comprehemp.

Lai pokes Shel. "Actually it's spelled 'comprehend'."

…WHATEVER! I spell it how I pronounce it! Oh and by the way comprehemp means understand…

"No. Comprehemp means nothing. COMPREHEND means understand."

WHATEVER! Onto the chapter!

* * *

_**Ghost of You**_

_**Chapter 16**_

**_Ghost of You_**

**_

* * *

_**InuYasha froze. His whole body went numb; his heart was beating loudly in his ears. 

Kirara jumped in front of his. There…impossibly sat a very dirty and muddied Kagome. Her clothes were torn and her hair was messy and tangled. She looked up at the hanyou and neko with lifeless brown eyes, reminding the two of Kohaku.

"K—Kagome?"

The miko turned her head away. "No."

She shivered. "Not the real one anyway."

* * *

Sango through her Hiraikotsu at Ren. The dragon ducked under the bone weapon and lowered her right arm so her snake could slither off. "What would killing me accomplish?" 

Sango caught her weapon as it swung back. Ren sneered. "I haven't even begun to explain things." Sango frowned. "You have no idea how tired we are of you."

Ren's sneer only grew. "Good. Because I'm about to leave. "I've avenged Naraku's death and I'll let InuYasha's shortage of sanity take care of him." Her eyes moved to Miroku's right hand. And she grinned. "So _that's _why the demon's slayer has been the only one attacking! _You _don't have your Kazanna anymore!"

Miroku turned his right hand into a threatening fist.

"Well now! I guess there are some disadvantages of killing Naraku, huh? You're pretty much useless now and you—." Ren turned her eyes over to Sango. "You're brother will soon be dead after you remove that pesky little shard. Ooh…" She looked around. "Speaking of Sacred Jewel shards…you haven't found Naraku's yet have you?"

"Kagura took them." Sango answered. She wished she hadn't a second later. Or…if Ren finds the shards, she would be easier to take down. After all…Ren wasn't exactly the strongest demon they had ever met. But she was smart.

* * *

"K—Kagome?" 

The clone ((or as I'm going to call her; "The Empty Shell" or my personal favorite "Claypot"…wait…I've turned her into Kikyou! What a twist!)) looked up at the hanyou with cold lifeless eyes. "Not the real one." Her voice shook. "Happy now?"

InuYasha took a step back. Kirara's fur stood on end and she growled. Claypot Version 2.0 ((heheh…version 2.0…that's funny)) shivered. "I'm a body of clay now just like her!" she barked. A sickening crack sounded and blood oozed from her shoulder. She made no attempt to stop it. A black wind thing almost like a thousand feathers whirled around her and when they subsided…Kagome/Claypot 2.0 was gone.

InuYasha took another step back, stumbled and fell down still staring at the spot where the girl was. Kirara calmed a little. "What just—what just happened!" The cat looked at him strangely. _I'm sorry, are you BLIND?-!_

_

* * *

_"That was scary." Shippo squeaked from his bedroll. Ren had gone a while ago and Kirara and InuYasha still weren't back yet. "She gave us some vital information." Sango said from her place by the fire. Miroku was on his back studying his right hand. "And now I'm useless." HE made a face. "I am NOT useless!" She bolted straight up. Sango sighed. "Don't let her get to you Houshi-sama; we know you're not useless." 

"Yeah you're the one that can sorta cook." Shippo piped in. Miroku sweat dropped. "Thank you Shippo…"

The bushes rustled and a frazzled Kirara jumped out and shook. Sango got up. "Kirara?" Kirara blinked and scratched her chin all cute like with her back foot. "Where's InuYasha?" Miroku questioned. As if on queue, InuYasha came out next very silent and sat down far away from the others. Shippo jumped up. "Hey you're human."

"Hadn't noticed." He snapped. Shippo gulped and tried to think of a comeback. "Hey! Don't get all snippy with me InuYasha just because you ran off!"

"Did you find anything?" Sango asked stroking her cat. InuYasha shook his head. "No." _Yes._

Shippo jumped on the hanyou's shoulder and sniffed him. InuYasha threw him off. "Quit it! That's annoying!" Shippo rolled forward into a sitting position. "You're the one that's annoying! You smell like dirt and death!" The kit then jumped up and ran behind Miroku. "Dirt and…death?" Miroku made a face. "You…went to find Kikyou?"

"Not intentionally." He…sorta lied. "She wanted…Kagome's soul." Sango looked up. "She waned what?-! Does she have it?" Then she realized that InuYasha probably didn't know a thing about that butterfly…thing. "She almost got it." He answered. "But…I wouldn't let her." He turned away.

"Good for you InuYasha." Shippo said softly. Yeah…it was a good thing. But he didn't feel good.

* * *

I'm so sorry guys this is such a short chapter! Please don't hate me but this whole broken arm thing has thrown me off track and I'm trying to get back on! You know what they say, once a train de-rails a track it's hard for it to get back on. OOH! I CAME UP WITH A METAPHOR! I better write that down… 

Oh! Anyway's…later!


	18. Deal

Shel paced around Lai in a circle. "Y'know we have a problem."

"What problem?"

"Exactly! The train hasn't reached the station yet."

"What train?"

"Last paragraph; last chapter. Y'know?"

"You mean…you still haven't found your train of thought."

"What?"

"OH NEVER MIND JUST TYPE!"

"You're too quick to anger…"

"I so want to punch you right now…"

* * *

Reviews: I was terribly, terribly, terribly disappointed in the reviews ofr last chapter. I know it was a short one but you have to understand healing of the elbow takes a long time! Especially with a super-clalalejafristic-fracture (Lai: She means "Super-condular fracture".) Anyway, sorry! The chapters will be longer! 

ONE MORE THING! Anyone who read my last fic "You Wanna Buy A Duck?"…if you asked me who would want to buy a duck unless they were on a farm?...I got news…IT WAS A FUCKING GAME! They weren't really gonna buy ducks DUH! Jeeze…people are stupid. Not P&F AKA my stalker tho…P&F rocks…and anyone else who actually got my story.

And I apologize for my last comment last chapter. This is a heart-breaking, tear-jerking, Kleenex-grabbing story…and I ruined it by adding Claypot 2.0! So my deepest apologies for that! I will resume my all serious-ness and the make-you-want-to-cry story-writing ways.

* * *

_**Ghost of You**_

_**Chapter 17**_

**_Deal_**

**_

* * *

_**Kagura tapped her fan against the mirror. "I guess it really won't work for us." Kanna lowered the mirror. "Not unless we have the whole spirit." She whispered in that little creepy voice. Kagura nodded. "You want to propose an idea on how to get it?" 

Kanna shook her head. "We would have to find her." Kagura squinted her eyes. "Her? You mean Ren? Or someone else?" Kanna didn't blink. She turned around and started walking. Kagura however blinked twice and followed. "Damn. The girl never gives any information…just riddles."

The leaves changed direction in which they were blowing. A warm air passed over the two girls but changed into a cold dead air. Kagura stopped. "Someone who is not I _dares_ change the wind?" She growled.

A small blue twister of air appeared now two feet in front of her. It subsided and they're least favorite person stood before them. "You."

"Me." Ren spread her arms out to her side. "Missed me daughter-in-law?" Kagura flinched. "Your _what?_" She hissed. Ren's little pet snake appeared around her waist. "You Tsubaki clone…what do you want?" Kagura hissed again.

Ren's eyes had a certain fire to them. "I'm a what? You dare compare me to that shigikami witch?" Kagura shrugged. "Oh, maybe. Now answer me question; to what do I owe this visit?"

Ren's dragon ears flicked. "I need two things and you'll never have to see me again." Kagura flicked open her fan. "I'm not calling it a deal but name your price." Ren grinned. "I need all of your jewel shards and your sisters mirror."

Kanna turned around, her lifeless eyes burning into Ren's angrily as if to say, 'Keep your hands off my mirror, bitch!' (A/N: Ok ok OC but that was hella funny!)

"And that's all? What are you going to do?" Kagura, wanting as much information as possible, asked dully. Ren rolled her eyes. "Okay I just spent an hour explaining something to that damn taijiya and that monk! I will NOT answer any more questions that will take all night to answer!"

Kagura raised an eyebrow. _She's not taking this seriously! What is she planning…? _Ren folded her arms making her snake slither up on her shoulders. "Okay, okay. I need to resurrect someone."

"_FORGET IT!" _Kagura all but yelled. _"If you think for one minute you're brining back Naraku you must be—!"_

"Oh bite your tongue already! I'm surprised Naraku didn't cut it off after you were born!" Kagura glared at Ren…as in –scary-so-much-i-will-set-you-ablaze-right-where-you're-standing-glare.

Ren continued. "If you must know…I'm trying to resurrect Kagome…not Naraku." She put a hand to her cheek all dramatic like. "Brining him back would take the whole jewel…and a much bigger mirror."

Kagura made a face. "Why Kagome…? You think she'll be on your side? Are you even listening to yourself?"

"Too many questions Kagura. Listen," She paced around Kagura. "If we do bring back Kagome with the jewel she _will _be on our side." Kagura thought for a moment. Bringing back Kagome was one thing…but possessing her to evil was another. Would the jewel grant a two for one wish? She doubted it.

"I'll tell you what," Kagura began. "You get all of the rest of the jewel shards, come see me. Then, we'll talk more."

Ren smirked. This was going well. "Deal?" Kagura nodded. Still not too crazy about the idea though. "Deal."

* * *

Sango rolled up her sleeping mat. "Are we ready to go?" Miroku nodded. He was spinning his staff around mindlessly staring at the ground, deep in thought. Sango sighed. They dare didn't tell InuYasha about what Ren had said. A double…that's crazy! Not to mention that would hurt InuYasha so much. 

Shippo was sitting under a tree Kirara curled up next to him. Shippo sighed and blew a leaf off of his stomach. "This is so boring and sad. I wish I had okaa-san back…" (Okaa-san is for mother n Japanese if you don't know) He said sadly. Just the thought of losing his mother again, even if one wasn't really his blood mother, made his heart crumble. "Hey, where's InuYasha?"

The wind was warm, blowing the trees and making the leaves fall. Wind was warm but the air was cold. InuYasha took a leaf off his shoulder and shredded it. Ever since yesterday, every little thing annoyed him. So the things that annoyed him on a regular basis (ex. Shippo-chan) was REALLY getting on his nerves.

He wasn't ready to face the others. After what he saw last night…

"_It's your fault InuYasha." _

InuYasha looked to the ground. "I know it is…"

"_You're the one that didn't save her, InuYasha!"_

"Damnit, I KNOW!" He pounded his fist on a tree. Kicking or hitting the shit out of things really took away his anger. "Okay," he told himself. "Just calm down." _Only a few more jewel shards to go. And then…_

"_You've made me just like Kikyou!" _

He froze. "Made her like…Kikyou…" His shoulders sagged. "But I don't…" _…don't need another Kikyou…_

There had to be another way. Then it came to him. He needed…he needed…

"I need to find Sesshomaru."

* * *

OKAY! Are you guys satisfied with THIS chapter? Oi…–sniff- and it made me so sad! Not the chapter the LACK OF THE REVIEWS! (Cookies to htose who ACTUALLY reviewed) Anyway, UNTIL NEXT TIME! 

LATER! 3


	19. The Deal Is Off!

Lai was laughing her head off. "You so-o-o-o-o have angered so many people by not updating.

Shel sighed. "Yeah…I know…I'm gonna get mobbed."

Pitchforks fly through the window and Shel hides behind Lai. "Holy crap…LAI! DO SOMETHING!"

"Okay." She throws Shel out the window. "Hehe...that solves ALOT of problems..."

* * *

Allie Baker is a sophomore at Badin High school in Ohio. …Or…WAS a sophomore. One of my closest friends has been taken away from me. She was in a car crash on November 25, 2005. And was pronounced "dead" at the scene. The sad thing was, I was in a different state and didn't even get to go to her funeral. Allie was the nicest, forgiving, most wonderful young lady that I knew. And it tears me up inside to know that I will never see her smiling face again except in faded photographs.

I know that Allie is now one of the prettiest girls in heaven and I miss her so much.

AEB

R.I.P

1990-2005

* * *

Luna, Beta-Chan, I'm sorry I had to update without you e-mailing me back. Forgive?

* * *

**_Ghost of You_**

**_Chapter 18_**

**_The Deal Is Off!

* * *

_**

Sango and Miroku waited impatiently. They were ready to head out-to where, though, who knows-but InuYasha, Shippo, and Kirara were no where to be found. "Where could they have gone?" Sango wondered out loud. Miroku shook his head. "They'll come back when they come back, I suppose."

Actually, Miroku didn't care how long those three stayed away. The point was; he was alone with Sango. Yay!

Miroku got that creepy perverse grin on his face. Sango turned around to face him and the look quickly vanished. Sango blinked.

"What?" Miroku asked, innocently enough. Sango glared at him. "Ten feet."

Miroku sighed and took two steps back.

* * *

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please?-!" Shippo feel to his knees, his hands cupped together. Kirara was next to him and meowed. "PLE-E-E-E-E-ESE!"

"OH SHUT UP!"

Shippo rolled backwards. "Please, InuYasha, please! You have to let me and Kirara come with you."

"I don't HAVE to do anything, runt! Now just go back!" He had had this conversation before with Kirara. Okay, not _really _a conversation, but still. But Shippo refused to give up. "PLEASE!" He yelled again.

"No!"

"Ple-e-e-e-e-ease!"

"NO, NO, NO! Get back to Sango and Miroku, NOW!"

Shippo blinked at him with that innocent/confused little kid look. "Please?"

InuYasha growled. "Shippo! Kagome isn't around anymore so that means I can hit you without—."

"I KNOW she's not around InuYasha! That's why I HAVE to go with you." Shippo was standing up now in a fighter stance, clenching his little tiny fists together. Kirara's tail twitched. "Mew?"

Silence. Finally, InuYasha exhaled. "Okay…alright, fine! But if you get killed, I won't feel bad and there's no bringing _you _back! Understand?"

Shippo nodded. "Great!"

"Yeah, great." InuYasha muttered and started off towards the Western Lands. Shippo ran after him with Kirara at the kit's heels.

* * *

Ren looked around the empty shack. It wasn't really a shack, but not really a castle either. It was supposed to be a shrine but there was a high doubt about that. The sign on the outside said 'shrine' but it was pretty empty except for dried up flower petals and other brown plants.

Ren stepped inside and let the bamboo flap slide off its hinges behind her. "Alright, now, where are you?"

A small tornado of wind appeared in the middle of the room, vanished, and Kagura and Kanna stood there instead. "Nice place." Ren commented.

"You have all the jewel shards with you?" Kagura asked, ignoring the snide remark. Ren nodded and pulled the small bottle which Kagome usually had around her neck containing about ten jewel shards and tossed them to Kagura."

"You're short!" Kagura hissed. "It's no where to be found." Ren said, referring to the last jewel shard. "It just disappeared, know what I mean?"

"Kohaku." Kagura said looking down at Kanna. "Well?"

Kanna looked up noticing her sister's question was directed at her. "Kohaku is still near the castle." She answered.

"Naraku's castle?" Ren inquired. Kanna nodded. "And so that is where the others are going too."

"Others. Of course…that girl will be looking for her brother soon, I guess." Kagura folded her arms and stuffed the bottle in her kimono. "Let's go, Kanna."

"Now hold on, Kagura. What about our deal?" Ren growled. Kagura smirked. "What about it?"

"Damn it! I need that jewel, damn it!" Ren fumed. Kagura considered it. "Well, I still owe Kagome for freeing me from Naraku. Find another way to get your revenge on them if you must." The wind whipped around the whole room and then Kagura and Kanna were gone.

Ren bared her fangs and punched right through the shrine wall. "Kagura…change of plans…you'll be the first to die."

* * *

WOOHOO! Another chapter done! YAYZ! I guess I have nothing else to say and yeah I know I haven't update in forever and stuff but yeah I don't know I've been in Florida and stuff and now that I'm back it's a pretty short chapter but don't worry, I'll update sooner than I have been especially since I'm done with "Resurrection" (one more chapter to go) so yeah, I'm boring you now so do me a favor:

Please

Review

Now!

* * *


	20. The Last Shard

Shel sighs. "Okay…I got Resurrection done…and I'm almost done with Ghost of You…and Challenge is still underway. So let's see…"

Lai coughs. "Only 237 chapters to go before you reach the age of 20." Shel melts to the floor.

* * *

_**Ghost of You**_

_**Chapter 19**_

_**The Last Shard

* * *

**_

"I'm tired…" Shippo whined.

"What did I tell you about complaining?" InuYasha snapped at the kit. Shippo plopped down on his fury little tail. "InuYasha, we've been walking to no where for hours now…where do you plan to go, anyway?"

"Where else? I'm gonna go find Sesshomaru."

Shippo squeaked. "W-why him?-! What's he got to do with anything?"

Now, InuYasha being the 'smart' one he is…hadn't thought about this. "I…don't…know…" And hating to be wrong or have his mistakes pointed out, he clobbered Shippo over the head.

* * *

Sango looked back every now and then to make sure the houshi was back ten feet and not a centimeter closer. "Houshi-sama-a-a-a…" she warned if he got too close. Miroku ignored her for the last time and she reached for her boomerang. Step back…step back…

"If Kirara was here it would be much easier to keep you in line…" She trailed off. "And Shippo's gone too. I'm worried."

"Don't worry, Sango, I'm sure they're both with InuYasha." Miroku said happily but frowned when he saw Sango's worried face. "_That's _what I'm worried about!"

* * *

Shippo was in a tree, sitting on a tree branch. "Shippo…if you don't get your tail down here, I'm gonna leave you up there for the vultures!" InuYasha threatened. Shippo gave up on the whining, jumped into the nearest tree and plopped his fury little butt on a branch.

He swung his short little legs. "I told you I was tired InuYasha." Kirara mewed and started to jump but InuYasha caught her in mid-air. "Don't…even…thing about it." He hissed. Kirara growled. "See? This is what I was talking about it!"

Shippo looked down. "Eh?"

InuYasha dropped Kirara. "You would complain, then I would delay in getting those damn shards. "

Shippo jumped down one branch. "If we don't get the shards…will Kagome stay dead?"

InuYasha didn't reply. Kirara shook her head as if trying to get water off of her. Shippo sighed then jumped to the ground. "Alright, alright, I'm ready."

"Good." InuYasha turned around and continued in the direction they were going. Shippo followed close behind with Kirara brining up the rear. Then the hanyou stopped.

"InuYasha?" Shippo asked then became mad. "Are you going to lecture me about being slow then be slow yourself?-!"

InuYasha growled. "I smell Ren."

* * *

The grass was matted down as if there was a building there. Sango examined the grass more closely. "A…shrine….was here, maybe?"

Miroku flinched. "Wrong, Sango. This is where Naraku's castle was last." Sango looked up. "Houshi-sama, are you sure?"

Miroku nodded. "No doubt. It left behind an evil aura. And I still don't like it."

"Hey, Houshi-sama. If Naraku is dead…then that means that Kohaku-kun is safe again, right?" Sango looked hopeful. Miroku nodded once again. "Yes, I suppose so."

Sango smiled, a real genuine smile for the first time for…a while. Then…it disappeared. "And if InuYasha wants all the shards for Kagome's sake then—."

She didn't even want to think about it. Removing the shard from Kohaku would kill him for sure. But maybe there…had to be some way out of it. Maybe if she had survived so easily, then Kohaku could be nursed back to health after the shard was removed. She doubted it.

She doubted it more than she doubted flying pigs or some sort of bizarre creature.

And here, speak of the devil, a small boy dressed in ninja clothing came from the trees only to stop in his tracks at the site of the demon slayer and the houshi. "San—go?"

Sango stood up straight. "Kohaku-kun…" Miroku turned his head. It didn't seem that Kohaku was being controlled. Maybe…for a few precious moments he was free.

Tick tock, precious moments were up! Out of the sky, Ren appeared grabbing the boy around the neck. "Kohaku my boy…there you are." She smirked.

Sango furrowed her brow. "Hey…get your filthy demon hands off my brother."

Kohaku grabbed one of those ninja things (oh yeah, like I know what ninja weapons are called! Who do I look like…Naruto?-!) and tried to thrust it into Ren. Ren grabbed it with her hand and tossed it. Kohaku struggled. "Let me go, demon!"

Heroic music time! Something shiny flashed behind Ren and Kohaku and the familiar shape of Tetsusaiga was seen. Ren, keeping her hostage with her, disappeared then reappeared further away. "So it's true! You are alive!"

InuYasha growled. Shippo appeared behind him on top of the transformed Kirara. "Let the boy go."

Ren messed up Kohaku's hair a little. "Hmmmn…no. He's really the only reminder of Naraku that I have left." She smirked again. "Other than…you know…Kagome."

If Kirara hadn't snatched InuYasha's sleeve with her teeth, that hanyou be kickin' ass.

"Know what, InuYasha? I think I'll be nice. Kagura has all the jewel shards except one. Can you guess where it is?"

Shippo gasped. "It's in Kohaku still." Ren nodded. "Mhmm. Good job. Now, if you can find Kagura you'll have all the jewel shards right?"

No one answered. Ren grinned. "Right. Except one. In Kohaku." she titled the boys neck so that the jewel shard glow shown through the thin skin. "But I'm feeling generous…InuYasha…you want your precious miko back? Just say the word…"

She but a sharp, slender, icy blue fingernail to Kohaku's throat. (A/N: Lai: How rude…he gets like three minutes of fiction time and he's already getting ready to sign his death warrant) "And Kohaku's dead, and the shards are yours."

* * *

DONE! FINI! FINISHED! AREN'T YOU ALL SO HAPPY!

Well...my computer has a pretty virus soI can only update at school or at the library.I know, I know...stupid...Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter…which may I remind you was 3 pages long! Aren't you proud?


End file.
